Children of Aslan
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: What if the Pevensie's have 22 children? All and Peter's Wife Sarah are left behind in Narnia when Peter and Lucy accidentally go back to England. Aslan takes them as his children and makes them immortal. They fight to keep Narnia together till Peter and Lucy get back…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I am also sick alot so my updates will be slow. So please be patient. I will finish all stories.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

What if the Pevensie's have 22 children? Peter, Susan, Louis, Thatcher, quads Arthur, Thalia, Judith and Edmund, Blaze and Blair, Selena, Lucy, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria and Elizabeth? All and Peter's Wife Sarah are left behind in Narnia when Peter and Lucy accidentally go back to England. Aslan takes them as his children and makes them immortal. They fight to keep Narnia together till Peter and Lucy get back…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Peter, Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lucy and Richard were hunting after the White Stag. Lenora, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria and Elizabeth had stayed back at Cair Paravel. Susan stops as she hears a horn blow in the distance.

"Su isn't that your horn?" Edmund asks having stopped with her

"Yes I left it with the rest of our siblings and Sarah. I better go back", Susan says

"Take Louis, Thatcher, Thalia, Edmund, Judith, Arthur, Blaze and Blair and Richard with you", Peter orders

Susan rolls her eyes, "Only if they want to come"

"I will come", Selena says

"I will come", Edmund says as the horn blows again

"We will come", the twins say

"I will come too", says Thalia

"We will wait near here", Lucy says

"We will be back soon", Susan says turning her horse around

Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Judith, Thalia, Selena, Richard and the twins gallop away from Peter and Lucy back to the Cair. Peter and Lucy continue on till they get to an iron lamp post.

"This looks familiar", Peter says

"As if from a dream", Lucy says

"Or a dream of a dream", Peter responses

Lucy stares at the lamp post saying, "Spore Oom"

Lucy runs away Peter follows wondering if his sister was losing her mind. He really had to get back to Cair Paravel.

"Lucy! Not again", Peter says with a sigh

"Come on", Lucy says

The forest was getting thicker the farer they got and it got more crowded.

"These aren't branches", Peter says

"I think they are coats", Lucy says looking at them as they pass

"Lucy your on my foot", Peter complains

"Peter stop shoving", Lucy complains

They fall as the shoved each other one last time and they land in a room in their childhood bodies and in clothes they haven't worn for 15 years. The other thing they noticed that their siblings were not next to them.

"No. Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth, Sarah", Peter says looking at the wardrobe

That's when they hear the door unlocking and the Professor comes in with their cricket ball in his hand.

"Oh there you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" the Professor asks with a knowing smile

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir", Peter says as the Professor throws the cricket ball to Peter

"Try me", the Professor says

They told the Professor everything. With the professor telling them his experience in Narnia.

"Why didn't Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth appear with us?" Lucy asks

"What will happen to them?" Peter asks

"I am afraid your siblings are dead to the Earth now. The story is that Susan died trying to save Edmund from a bomb. When the bomb landed it killed your other siblings. That is why your mother moved you both to the country so she could keep her two surviving children", the Professor says sadly

"How do we get back? I left a wife behind", Peter says

"We need Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth. We need to get back", Lucy says close to tears

"I am afraid there is no way for you to get back. It will happen when you least expect it. Aslan knows what he is doing", the Professor says tiredly

Peter and Lucy after their talk with the Professor they go to the spare room that night. Peter and Lucy open the wardrobe.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way. You see I've already tried", the Professor says

"But are sister and brother, my wife and subjects will we ever go back?" Peter asks looking solemn

"Oh I expect so, but it will probably happen when you're not looking for it. Best to keep your eyes open both off you", the Professor says with symphony

Lucy and Peter head to bed. Hoping that Aslan would return them to their loved ones soon…

* * *

 _Cair Paravel_

* * *

The Pevensie's gallop to Cair Paravel pushing their horses to the limit. After hearing the horn sound 3 times. They knew it must be serious. Galloping into the castle they were meet with the war council. Queen Lenora, Queen Leanne, Queen Rosie, Queen Laura, King Albert, King Matthew, King James, Queen Victoria, Queen Elizabeth, General Oreius and Queen Sarah along with the captain of the Infantry and captain of the Calvary.

"What is going on?" Susan asks

"Come and look my Queens and Kings", Queen Sarah says leading them to one of the high balcony's

Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Richard, Selena look shocked at the fleet of ships that were coming towards land. Susan and Edmund knew they were being invading judging by the weapons that coming army had.

"General Oreius gather the army", King Edmund the Just says

"Yes my King", General Oreius says galloping away to get the army

"Where is Peter and Lucy?" Mr-Beaver asks

"They are still after the white stag. Hopefully they will come now the horn has sounded three times. I must ready my archers. Sarah as Aslan's daughter are you fighting with us?" Queen Susan the Gentle asks her sister-in-law

"Till the death in the name of Aslan and Narnia", Sarah replies

"Then better get ready we haven't much time", Edmund says

Queen Susan arrives at her wing of the castle. Putting on her gear with her bow and arrows with a dagger or two for back up. She strides out of her room planning to go to the top of the castle and be with her archers. Mrs-Beaver looked at Susan.

"Mrs-Beaver please gather Lucy's things and all important items of my sisters and place them in her treasure chest in the treasure chamber", Susan orders

"Of course. May Aslan be with you in battle", Mrs-Beaver says

"May he protect you", Susan says leaving Mrs-Beaver behind

Susan walks up the stairs and places herself with her bodyguards they were flying her style and banner. A dove and swan on a violet background.

"Are you all with me?" Susan asks her archers

"Till the death my Queen", the archers reply

"May Aslan be with all of you", Susan says and looks at the oncoming army

* * *

King Louis rushes to his room and grabs his armour and swords. He gears up and by the time he was outside his banner and style was flying. It was a cougar on a red background.

* * *

King Thatcher grabbed his daggers and armour and joined his siblings his style was a phoenix on a gold/white banner.

* * *

King Arthur grabs his swords and armour and joined the army with his turquoise banner with a jaguar on it.

* * *

Queen Judith grabs her swords and joined the army with her sea blue banner with a swan in the middle of it.

* * *

Queen Blair rushes to her room and pulls out her spear and sword. She dresses for battle then goes to the infantry. They were flying her banner a cheetah on a turquoise banner. King Blake joins her and his banner flying was a wolf with a grey background.

* * *

Queen Selena had grabbed her sword and armour and joined her siblings. Her style was a golden lion on a white and blue banner.

* * *

Queen Lenora was wearing her armour he style was a Gryphon on a blue/black/gold banner. She held onto her weapon of a staff.

* * *

King Richard joined the army wearing his armour and he had his swords on. His style was a Black Bear and on a white background.

* * *

Queen Leanne joined the archers on the battlements with her style a lynx on a aqua background.

* * *

Queen Rosie grabbed her long sword and her daggers by the time she reached the others her style was up it was a Unicorn on a gold banner. She hopes on her unicorn ready for battle.

* * *

Queen Laura grabbed her sabre and jumped on her horse with the guards flying her style a Unipeg on a hold background.

* * *

King Albert had grabbed his sword and was on horseback with his style a white lion on a brown background.

* * *

King Matthew also had grabbed his swords and was on a dragons back. As he was a dragon rider. His style was a Black Dragon on a blue background.

* * *

King James had his sword and his guards were flying his style a Brown Bear on a Green Background.

* * *

Queen Victoria had her sword and bow on her and her style was a Falcon on a aqua background.

* * *

Queen Elizabeth has her sword and sabre on her with her style a Sparrow on a purple background.

* * *

Edmund rushes into his suit and picks up his armour. Putting it on and sheathing his two double bladed swords.

"My King they need you the enemy army is nearly upon us", Mr Tumnus says to the Just King as he exits his suite

"Mr Tumnus get Peter's things and take them to the treasure room. Anything that is useful put in his chest. I feel Peter is not going to arrive in time", Edmund says as he strides to join his army

"Of course my King", Mr Tumnus says

"Oh and Mr Tumnus tell no one what I believe. There is always hope", King Edmund says gravely

"Of course", Mr Tumnus says running to do what he is told

Edmund approaches his guards they had his style and banner flying in the air. It had a quill and a sword crossed over a fox on a green background. Edmund nods to General Oreius and they both share a look that Oreius once gave in the Battle of Beruna to Peter. Queen Sarah arrives on her horse with her bodyguards bearing her style and banner. That was a sword and a lioness on a red background. Queen Thalia stood tall on her house next to Edmund her banner was blue with a black panther on it.

"Are you both with me?" Edmund asks his twin and sister-in-law and most trusted advisor

"Till the death", Queen Sarah and General Oreius say together

"Till the death my twin", Thalia says

Edmund looks up at the battlements to his sister Susan. Susan nods at Edmund. Silently telling him she was with him to the end.

"READY THE ARCHERS!" Edmund bellows

"ARCHERS READY!" Susan commands

"FOR ASLAN AND FOR NARNIA!" Edmund bellows drawing his swords

"FOR ASLAN AND FOR NARNIA!" Queen Sarah bellows drawing her long sword

"FOR ASLAN AND FOR NARNIA!" Queen Susan bellows letting loose her drawn bow

"FOR ASLAN AND FOR NARNIA!" King Louis, King Thatcher, King Arthur, Queen Thalia, Queen Judith, Queen Blair, King Blaze, Queen Selena, Queen Lenora, King Richard, Queen Leanne, Queen Rosie, Queen Laura, King Albert, King Matthew, King James, Queen Victoria and Queen Elizabeth yell

The army of Narnia echoes the call of their Kings and Queens. Archers follow their Queen realising arrows quickly. Not like the Archer Queen. But they were up to the Archer Queen's standard.

The Battle for Cair Paravel had begun. Catapults pelted stones at the castle. Knocking down columns of bricks. The injured were starting to pile up. Griffins were flying with rocks dropping them on the enemy and the catapults.

Queen Susan told her archers to hold firm.

"We will not lose our kingdom! Fight for NARNIA! Fight for Aslan! Fight for your loved ones!" Susan shouts railing her archers

The battle had been going on for hours when suddenly a rock that was thrown by a catapult smashed a column right next to Queen Susan and came tumbling down on her crushing her legs that was piled under bricks and marble. Queen Susan felt pain like never before. She could hear her people trying to get bricks off of her while also fighting and losing their lives. Susan loses conscious. Susan was pulled from the collapsed column. Her leg was mangled. The dwarf didn't know what to do. The Queen was gravely injured and in no condition to continue battle.

"Tell King Louis, King Edmund, King Arthur, Queen Thalia, Queen Judith, Queen Blair, King Blaze, Queen Selena, Queen Lenora, King Richard, Queen Leanne, Queen Rosie, Queen Laura, King Albert, King Matthew, King James, Queen Victoria, Queen Elizabeth and Queen Sarah the Gentle Queen is unable to continue she is injured", the Dwarf says to a griffin who had come to help

The Griffin flies off into the air to find the other King and Queen.

King Edmund was battling several soldiers at once his sword cutting through many of the enemy. He saw Queen Sarah handling her load of soldiers. And his siblings where handing well.

"King Edmund the Just come out and greet me Caspian King of the Telmarine's", Caspian I says, "Come and meet your conqueror!"

"Over my dead body", snarls King Edmund the Just starting his battle with the Telmarine King

Edmund draw first blood. He continues to fight Caspian. Pushing on no matter his injuries to defeat the Telmarine King. He then out of the corner of his eye see his sister the Gentle Queen fall under the marble of a column. His eyes are horrified. But then a blade slices into his chest. The Just Kings eyes widen as he feels the blade between his ribs.

"My King!" General Oreius yells taking on the battle with Caspian as a Dwarf helps the Just King

Queen Sarah sees Edmund fall. And the griffin just told her Susan had fallen and Blair, Blaze, Matthew, Richard had also been injured. Not dead. But she could be going that way.

"Captain Tunres", Queen Sarah says to the minotaur captain

"Yes my Queen?" the minotaur asks

"Evacuate to the woods. Get the wounded and run. Tell everyone to evacuate the Cair. Also tell King Louis, King Arthur, Queen Judith, Queen Thalia, Queen Selena, Queen Lenora, Queen Leanne, Queen Rosie, Queen Laura, King Albert, King James, Queen Victoria, Queen Elizabeth and King Thatcher. We can't fight with only me uninjured. Gather everyone hurry", Queen Sarah orders

"But Cair Paravel…", the Minotaur starts

"We can't hold the Cair with half our warriors injured or gone to Aslan's country. Evacuate now!" orders the Brave Queen

"Yes my Queen"

"Pull back to the woods!" Queen Sarah shouts, "Griffin's tell all Narnian's to hide"

The griffin's fly off to do her command. Queen Sarah sees her army pulling back.

"Your Majesty go we will hold them off. Me and my comrades", says a centaur bowing

"You don't have too", Queen Sarah says, "I will do it"

"No my Queen. Narnia needs you if King Edmund, King Matthew, King Richard, King Blaze, Queen Blair and Queen Susan don't survive. My Queen it has been an honour too severe under you, daughter of Aslan and Queen of Narnia", the centaur says bowing

"May Aslan be with you my loyal bodyguard. May you all have a place in Aslan's country", Queen Sarah says nodding to the group who were going to sacrifice themselves for the sake of all Narnia

They bow and run into battle as everyone else retreated to the woods. Wounded were being carried out. Queen Sarah looks at Cair Paravel and at the brave warriors who are going to sacrifice themselves.

"Oh Peter I wish you could be here", Queen Sarah says

Turning her back on the destruction of the beloved Cair. She leads the Narnian's into the woods. Sarah talks to the mice and finds a place for everyone to hide. It was once the Stone Table. But was now known as Aslan's How.

"Get the wounded settled", Queen Sarah says

Mrs-Beaver looks at the exhausted Queen Sarah with pity.

"Sarah, Peter is coming back my dear", Mrs-Beaver says

Queen Sarah looks at Mrs-Beaver.

"He is not coming back for a long time. He and Lucy are back where they came from. You won;t see them again", Queen Sarah says

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Mrs-Beaver asks

"I am sure. And I know because I am Aslan's daughter. Nothing I can do will bring them back", Queen Sarah replies

"How long have you known King Peter and Queen Lucy were going?" Mrs-Beaver asks curious

"Before the hunt. When I found out I am pregnant", Queen Sarah says with tears in her eyes

"Oh dear. Everything will be fine", Mrs-Beaver says trying to comfort her

"It will be fine sister in law. And so will my twin Edmund", Queen Thalia says

"It will only be alright if Susan, Blair, Blaze, Matthew, Richard and Edmund survive this", Queen Sarah says

"Then we must pray to Aslan to help them", Mrs-Beaver says gently

"I better see if they are still alive", Queen Sarah says walking away from Mrs-Beaver

"They will be", Queen Lenora says, "They are not leaving yet"

Mrs-Beaver sighs that woman had a lot on her shoulders, "Aslan I hope you know what you are doing"

* * *

Queen Sarah walks to the make ship infirmary. She sees her brother-in-law and sister-in-law laying side by side.

"How are they?" Queen Sarah asks her brother in law

"Queen Susan's legs looks shattered. We also think her pelvis is broken. Her injuries are serious. The open wounds on her legs are getting infected. We will have to be very vigilant and watch her. King Edmund's would is too his chest. Lucky the sword hit a rib before going in any farer. But it did nick a few organs. He will have a long scar down his chest. King Matthew has a sword to his side and so does King Richard. Queen Blair has a stab would to her abdomen. And King Blaze has a sword thrust to his back. We will have to keep vigil over him too. There is likelihood of infection", the faun says

"Then we watch over them. Do your best for them", Queen Sarah says

"Have you got Queen Lucy's cordial?" the faun asks

"It is lost to us", Queen Sarah says with regret

"Then we must do our best. But my Queen their odds are not be good", the Faun says

"I know. Just do what you can", Queen Sarah says

"I will", promises the Faun

"I will go and help", says King Thatcher

Queen Sarah sits next to Susan and Blair while Queen Thalia. Queen Judith and King Arthur sat next to their quad Edmund and brother Blake. Elizabeth, Victoria and James were sitting next to Matthew's bed. Laura, Leanne and Albert were net to Richard. Queen Lenora and Queen Rosie was seeing to all the wounded with King Thatcher. Louis, Selena were seeing to the Narnia's getting them comfortable.

Sarah could feel her fathers aura around them. What was her father doing with them? Was he saving them? Or taking them?

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _1300 Years Later...Narnia_

* * *

"...and so we Narnian's took refuge here at Aslan's How", Susan says to her nieces and nephews

Susan always told tales of the Golden Age of Narnia. Especially to her nephew's and nieces and her own adopted children. Her children were all adopted there was Victoire who was 23, Jason who was 21, Marisa who was 19, Ralph and Rebecca who were 17, Leliani and Lee who were 15. Even these years she still hadn't found her true love. Aslan told her when to expect her true love.

* * *

 _Flashback: After the Battle of Cair Paravel_

* * *

 _In-Between Life and Death_

* * *

 _Susan looks around at the beautiful golden fields where she had woken up._

" _Susan", a voice Susan knew says_

 _Susan turns around and sees Aslan looking as magnificent as ever_

" _Aslan!" Susan says kneeling before him_

" _Stand tall and proud Queen Susan the Gentle", Aslan says_

 _Susan gets up and hugs Aslan. Aslan chuckles._

" _Dear heart. We must talk", Aslan says, "Do you remember what happened?"_

" _Cair Paravel was attacked. What happened? A pillar fell on me and I don't know what happened after that", Susan asks, "Am I dead?"_

" _You are not dead dear heart. But both your legs are severally damaged. You will live it is not your time yet. I have a question for you", Aslan says as they walk_

" _What is it?" Susan asks_

" _Do you want to become my daughter. That means I will grant you immortality like my daughter Sarah", Aslan says_

" _If I do accept what will happen to my siblings? Or my future husband? Or children?" Susan asks_

" _All your siblings will be getting the offer._ _Peter and Lucy we will see in time. Your husband will be immortal that is if he wishes. Your children will be immortal", Aslan replies_

" _I accept your offer", Susan says_

 _Aslan roars and Susan feels a tingle go through her body then it leaves her._

" _Where are Peter and Lucy?" Susan asks Aslan_

" _They have gone back to England", Aslan says_

" _Will we see them again? And our parents?" Susan asks_

" _You will see them again when you hear the sound of your horn. That will also signal that your soul mate is close. Your parents we will see in time", Aslan replies_

" _Well I will listen for the sound of my horn. Thank you Aslan. I will always be faithful to you and love you dearly", Susan says hugging Aslan_

 _Aslan purrs to Susan liking her hug_

" _I thank you for loving me._ _Be well Susan the Gentle Queen. High Queen of Narnia!" Aslan roars_

 _Susan feels herself leaving the golden fields. She was happy but knew it would be a long road..._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Susan smiles at the memory. But she didn't expect it to be 13 centuries. She didn't know how long it had been for Peter and Lucy. But Susan missed them so much. She missed seeing her precious sisters face and her older brother who was the protector.

Susan had suffered serve injuries from the battle of Cair Paravel. Both her legs and pelvis had been broken. They had also had several infections from the open wounds. It took her three years to actually get better. Her legs were weak now she didn't stand much. Now when she users her bow she was on horseback. She was now a mounted Archer.

Susan's titles were now:

 _High Queen Susan the Gentle, Faithful, Wise, Loving and Kind_

 _Enchantress_

 _Queen Guardian_

 _Archer Queen_

 _Dove Queen_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Duchess of the Southern Wilds_

 _Empress of the Lone Islands_

 _Dame of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

Susan was happy but she still waited for her horn to call her siblings home and to signal that her true love was coming...

* * *

Louis was helping teach a mounted sword class with his wife Lady Ildera of Calormen which he married over 200 years ago. He had six children: Prince Doroon who was 200, Princess Arissa who was 195, Princess Adara who was 190, Prince Kheva who was 187, Princess Eldara who was 184, Prince Hattan who was 180 and Prince Oskatat who was 179 years old.

King Louis's titles were:

 _King Louis the Tolerant_

 _Enchanter_

 _Lord of Aslan's How_

 _Lord of Calormen_

 _Cougar King_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

He loved his wife, children and fellow rulers with all his heart. But he missed the two siblings that were missing both Peter and Lucy. He wished they returned soon...

* * *

Thatcher was sparring with his wife Lady Septima of Archenland. They had 6 children Prince Septimus who was 378, Princess Tempra who was 362, Prince Aryan who was 356, Prince Jaymes who was 276, Princess Seraphina and Princess Josephina who were 212 and Prince Leo who was 90.

Thatcher's titles were:

 _King Thatcher the Healer_

 _Enchanter_

 _Lord of Aslan's How_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the lion_

 _Phoenix King_

 _Lord of the Lone Islands._

* * *

Edmund was teaching a swordsmanship class. He kept thinking how much his life had changed in the last 1300 years. He had married a Telmarine Princess named Sashandra who became his Queen. They had several children. First was Crown Prince Corin who was 86, Prince Crispin who was 83, Prince Gabriel who was 80, Princess Arriel, Prince Asriel and Princess Ariadne who were 75, then Princess Jadzia who was 43, Prince Charles who was 40, Princess Leanna who was 37, Princesses Selena and Terra who were 32, Prince Luken who was 26, Prince Talto who was 23, Prince Edward who was 19 and Princess Alice who was 14.

Edmund remembers what happened after the battle of Cair Paravel...

* * *

 _Flashback: After the Battle of Cair Paravel_

* * *

 _Edmund groans as he starts to wake. His chest was killing him._

" _Your Majesty can you hear me?" a voice asks_

" _Yes I can hear you...what happened?" Edmund asks weakly_

" _What do you remember?" a faun asks_

" _The battle for Cair Paravel. Susan under a pillar. Fighting Caspian then I saw Aslan. He made me his son", Edmund replies, "Is Susan alive?"_

" _Her Majesty is alive. Just unconscious. Her legs and pelvis are broken", the Faun says_

" _What are my injuries?" Edmund asks the faun_

" _You took a sword to the chest. You where lucky your Majesty it did not hit your heart. But you will have to rest to recover there was still a lot of damage", the faun says_

" _Thank you noble faun. Look after Susan first, then the others. I think I will sleep now", Edmund says_

" _That is a good idea Sire. Sleep well", the faun says_

 _Edmund closes his eyes and thinks about Peter and Lucy and what Aslan had told him. He couldn't wait for the day for them to return to Narnia. With the sound of the horn..._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Edmund sighs it had been so long since he saw his elder brother and little sister. He has nearly forgotten what they looked like. He remembers his sisters horn. He was still waiting to hear it. Edmund had faith in Aslan. Aslan promised they would return when Susan's horn was blown. So Edmund waited in the mean time he was training an army to prepare for the time when they could take on the Telmarine army.

His titles were:

 _King Edmund the Just, Faithful, Wise, Bold and Loyal_

 _Enchanter_

 _Protector King_

 _Spymaster_

 _Fox King_

 _Lord of Aslan's How_

 _Knight of the Noble Order of the Table_

 _Duke of the Lantern Waste_

Edmund stops his class and dismisses everyone. It was time he had a talk with his sister...

* * *

Arthur remembers the battle of the Cair and the years after where he met his wife Princess Mayaserana of Archenland and they had 4 children. Princess Poledra who was 14, Prince Berlin who was 13, Prince Gareth who was 12 and Princess Callie who was 10.

He also remembers the titles he was given they were:

 _King Arthur the Brave_

 _Enchanter_

 _Jaguar King_

 _Lord of Aslan's How_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

Arthur remembers Peter and Lucy and hopes her hears the sound of the horn soon...

* * *

Thalia remembers the war and talking to Aslan after it he names her:

 _Queen Thalia the Radiant and Brave, Ruler of the Stars_

 _Enchantress_

 _Panther Queen_

 _Duchess of Northern Marches_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Princess of Archenland_

 _Dame of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

She meet her husband after the war his name was Prince Cor of Archenland . They had twin daughter Allyssa and Ithyssa.

* * *

Judith also remembered the battle that nearly wiped the Narnian's out. They had been very lucky to have survived. Judith found her soumate in a Calormen. Lord Rhodar. They had 7 children. Prince Zakath who was 100, Princess Tamazin who was 95, Prince Varana who was 92, Princess Silar who was 90, Princess Poppi who was 86, Prince Riva who was 84 and Princess Layla who was 80.

She remembered her titles:

 _Queen Judith the Caring_

 _Swan Queen_

 _Enchantress_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Dame of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

She hopes that soon they would be reunited with their lost siblings soon...

* * *

Blaze remembered the dark times. After he was injured Aslan talked to him. Giving him the chance of being Aslan's son. Blaze married Lady Aravis of Calormen. He had a son named Prince Caelum was 311, their daughter named Princess Astor was 84 and a son named Prince Blaise who was 70. His titles were:

 _King Blaze the Mighty_

 _King of the Seas_

 _Leopard King_

 _Lord of Aslan's How_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

 _Lord of Beruna_

* * *

Blair had gotten over her injury. She was helped out of the ruins of the Cair by Prince Tristan of Telmar. He had save her life. They had 5 children. They were Princess Claire who was 490, Princess Lorelia who was 431, Prince Joseph who was 321, Prince Damion who was 210 and Prince Ethan who was 100.

Her titles were:

 _Queen Blair the Patient_ _Queen of the Skies_

 _Enchantress_

 _Countess of the Western March_

 _The Cheetah Queen_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Dame of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

* * *

Selena was with Aslan after all these years she had fallen in romantic love with him. She had stayed with him since she figured it out.

Her titles were:

 _Queen Selena the Truthful_

 _Enchantress_

 _Lioness Queen_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Dame of the Noble Order of the Lion_

She stayed with Aslan but visited her siblings often. She hoped that Peter and Lucy would be back soon...

* * *

Queen Lenora was helping the people down in the tunnels like she had been doing for centuries. She had married a centaur named Hyrio.

Her titles were:

 _Queen Lenora the True_

 _Enchantress_

 _River Queen_

 _Gryphon Queen_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Dame of the Noble Order of the Lion_

* * *

Richard had married Ehlana of the Lone Islands. They had 5 children. Prince Sparhawk who was 15, Prince Kalten who was 14, Princess Sephrenia who was 12, Prince Tynain who was 11 and Princess Aphrael was was 8.

Richard's titles where:

 _King Richard the Confident_

 _Enchanter_

 _Black Bear King_

 _Lord of Aslan's How_

 _Knight of the Order of then Lion_

* * *

Leanne married Prince Talen of Archenland and they had 4 children Princess Taiba who was 14, Prince Durnik who was 13, Prince Kurik who was 10 and Princess Nerina who was 7.

Her titles were:

 _Queen Leanne the Dedicated_

 _Enchantress_

 _Lynx Queen_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Dame of the Noble Order of the Lion_

* * *

Rosie Pevensie married Prince Darce of Calormen

Her titles here:

 _Queen Rosie the Peaceful_

 _Enchantress_

 _Unicorn Queen_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Dame of the Noble Order of the Lion_

* * *

Laura married a man named Lord Vanion of Archenland. They had two children Princess Mirtai who was 7 and Prince Garion who was 5.

Her Titles were:

 _Queen Laura the Caring_

 _Enchantress_

 _Unipeg Queen_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Dame of the Order of the Lion_

* * *

Albert married a Calomen Princess named Elys and they had 4 children. Princess Leigh who was 10, Prince David who was 7, Prince Hettar who was 6 and Princess Alean who was 2.\

Albert's titles were:

 _King Albert the Swift_

 _Enchanter_

 _White Lion King_

 _Lord of Aslan's How_

 _Knight of the Order of the Lion_

* * *

Matthew married Princess Prala of Calomen they had 4 children. Prince Andreas who was 10, Prince Kail who was 9, Princess Arell who was 6 and Princess Ellette who was 4.

Matthew's titles were:

 _King Matthew the Strong_

 _Enchanter_

 _Dragon King_

 _Lord of Aslan's How_

 _Knight of the Order of the Lion_

* * *

James married Princess Cyradis of Telmar. They had 4 children named Princess Islena who was 8, Prince Lelldorin who was 7, Princess Asrana who was 5 and Princess Polgara who was 3.

James's titles were:

 _King James the Bold_

 _Enchanter_

 _Brown bear King_

 _Lord of Aslan's How_

 _Knight of the Order of the Lion_

* * *

Victoria married Lord Barak of Telmar they had 6 children. Princess Marje who was 8, Prince Belar who was 7, triplets Prince Faldor, Prince Fundor, Prince Fulrach who were 6 and Princess Beldaran who was 4.

Her titles were:

 _Queen Victoria the Faithful_

 _Enchantress_

 _Falcon Queen_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Dame of the Order of the Lion_

* * *

Elizabeth was the youngest sibling. She married Lord Daran of Archenland they had 6 children. Princess Bertha who was 6, quaduplets Prince Gorek, Prince Gelane, Prince Geran and Princess Gundred who were 4 and Princess Porenn.

Her titles were:

 _Queen Elizabeth the Graceful_

 _Enchantress_

 _Sparrow Queen_

 _Lady of Aslan's How_

 _Dame of the Order of the Lion_

* * *

Queen Sarah who was Peter's wife was out searching for Aslan. She had left her triplets at Aslan's How. Their names were Jasper, Jasmine and Jezebel. They were angry at their father for leaving them all but Jezebel. Jezebel didn't blame her father. She prayed to Aslan every night to meet her father.

Most of the population of Narnia lived in Aslan's How. Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth and Sarah had tunnels built under the How for the population to live without fear. It was like an underground city.

* * *

 _Telmarine_

* * *

Professor Cornelius was half-Dwarf and was teaching the heir to the Telmarine and Narnian throne. He had been doing it for years. Caspian the Tenth was smart he loved hearing about Narnia. He didn't pay attention to other subjects so Professor Cornelius secretly told him stories of Narnia. There was only two subjects Caspian actually liked Astronomy and History.

Prince Caspian was 18-years-old and he would soon take up the throne. Caspian had black hair and brown eyes.

Professor Cornelius and Caspian were walking around the castle it was late at night and the professor was telling Caspian about the fall of the Golden Age of Narnia.

"I thought they were all killed", Caspian says as Professor Cornelius finishes the tale

"The Narnian's fled to the woods by order of Queen Sarah", Professor Cornelius says

"Queen Sarah was King Peter's wife wasn't she?" Caspian asks

"Yes she was. Even though Queen Sarah ordered everyone into the woods some decided to make a final stand at Cair Paravel. All Narnian's hope that one day all 11 thrones will be filled again", the Professor replies

"How could my people be so cruel and wipe out all the Narnian's?" Caspian asks

"Did I say they were extinct?" Professor Cornelius asks, "Why do you think all Telmarine's fear the woods?"

"They're alive?" Caspian asks excitedly

"Shhh. Yes they are alive", Professor Cornelius says

"Where are they now? Is there any way we can see them?" Caspian asks

"I don't know where they are. Maybe one day you will see some Narnian's. Remember Tava and Alambil are converging in the heavens. It is going to be quite a night", Professor Cornelius advises Caspian

They didn't know how chaotic this night was going to turn into...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _Telmarine_

* * *

Caspian was dreaming of a beautiful woman with silk curly black hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple grey dress that was not of the Telmarine fashion and wore a gold crown of flowers and leaves on her head. The lion beside her was shaggy with a golden coat his eyes held wisdom beyond anything he had ever seen before.

"Come to me", the woman says gently holding out her arms

"The time has come Son of Adam", the Lion says

"Who are you?" Caspian asks

"Come to me Prince of the Telmarine's. Come and be mine", the woman says

"Who are you?" Caspian asks again

"Please save our race", the woman says

"Son of Adam awake!" the lion roars

The scene disappears as Caspian is woken up. He groans. Caspian sees his Professor Cornelius standing above him.

"5 more minutes", Caspian groans closing his eyes

"You won't be watching the stars tonight my Prince. Come, come we must hurry", Professor Cornelius urgently

"Professor what is going on?" Caspian asks hearing the urgency in his professor's voice

"Your Aunt has given birth to a son", Cornelius says rushing Caspian through the secret entrance, "Come quickly"

Caspian saw General Glozelle come into his room with some soldiers. Caspian was shocked when all of the soldiers shot at his bed where he once lay. Caspian ran to catch up to his professor. They reach the lower levels. Caspian crabs a soldiers armour and a sword.

"Hurry on your horse", Cornelius says draping Caspian's cloak over him.

Caspian quickly does what his professor says.

"You must take to the woods", Professor Cornelius says

"The woods?" Caspian asks nervously still remembering the stories of ghosts in the forests that his father and grandfather told him about

"They won't follow you there. It has taken me many years to find this", the Professor says pulling something out of his pocket, "Do not use it unless at your greatest need"

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asks worried for his Professor

"I dearly hope so my Prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change. EVERYTHING you have been told will be challenged. Good luck my Prince", Professor Cornelius says

Suddenly there was shouts of soldiers approaching.

"Now go my Prince", the Professor says

Caspian rides off fast through the castle. Caspian urges his horse to a canter as he hears soldiers try and stop him. He heard people shouting that his Aunt had given his Uncle a son. Caspian galloped into the woods. It was so cold it was hard to breath for the Telmarine Prince. He finally made it across the Beruna River still hearing soldiers following Caspian didn't know if he would be able to loss them.

Suddenly he hit a long branch and fell off his horse. He was too tired to move, he laid down on the cold ground now knowing the soldiers will indeed catch him and probably kill him. He turned to look were he was and heard a sound looking around he saw a small hut with a light on inside. Two little people came out shocking Caspian. They both looked at the Telmarine in shock.

"He has seen us", one says

Caspian was frightened he had never seen anything like these two creatures. One came up to him with a sword and looked at Caspian too the horn on the ground. Caspian slowly inched his way to the horn. The small man stopped staring as he heard horses approaching. He looked at the other small man and said, "Take care of him"

The man rushed straight for the soldiers. The other had a dark look on his face and started to approach him planning to do what the other little man said and take care of him.

As the second little man neared Caspian lunged for the horn.

"NO!" the little man yells

Caspian was able to pick up the horn in time before he was stopped and used the last of his breath to blow into it. As soon as Caspian blow into it and made a sound the earth trembled letting out a signal and magic to all of the Narnian's and all of the Kings and Queens. Both in this world and in the world of Earth.

Right afterwards Caspian's world went black with a memory of the woman from his dreams telling him to hang on…

* * *

 _Aslan's How_

* * *

Queen Susan with her son Jason and daughter Marisa and brother King Matthew were checking the tunnels and making sure all the people were alright. So was King Louis, King Richard, at the other end of the tunnels.

King Edmund, King Arthur, King James were on a trip to Archenland with Prince Consort Cor of Archenland and Princess Mayaserana of Archenland. To renew alliance with the King there.

Queen Sarah had taken off to find her father Aslan in hopes she can get some answers. Queen Selena was with Aslan but no one knew were they were.

King Thatcher was in the healing halls helping people with Queen Rosie, Queen Victoria and Queen Elizabeth.

Queen Sashandra had been at the Telmarine Castle. Queen Sashandra was a spymistress as was Prince Tristan who was an Spymaster. They had come back an hour ago saying Professor Cornelius was doing a good job at his role as teacher to the Prince of Telmarine.

Queen Laura, Queen Leanne, Queen Lenora and King Albert were helping making the tunnels bigger.

Queen Blair, King Blaze, Queen Judith were teaching swords and bows classes.

Suddenly the earth of the How trembles. Jason steady's his mother before she could fall. But Susan didn't care she had felt the magic of her horn. She would know that feel and sound anywhere! Her horn had been blown! The time was approaching. Susan nearly fell as she realised her siblings would be returning to Narnia.

"Was that your Horn Mother?" Jason asks

"Yes it was", Queen Susan says grinning

"So Uncle Peter and Aunt Lucy will be returning?" Marisa asks her mother

"Yes. They will be here soon. Corin!" Queen Susan yells hurrying as fast she could to find her nephew with her son and daughter by her side

"What is wrong Queen Aunt Susan? Was that your horn's magic we all felt?" Crown Prince Corin asks

There was quite a crowd drawn now all wanted answers from the Gentle High Queen.

"Everyone my horn has sounded. Are time is at hand to regain our kingdom!" Queen Susan says loudly causing everyone to cheer

"Queen Aunt Susan you wanted me?" Crown Prince Corin asks

"Yes Corin I need you to get a group together and go find your Uncle Peter and Aunt Lucy. They will have no idea how long it has been here. You must find them before the Telmarine's do. Do you understand what I am charging you with?" Queen Susan asks her nephew

"I understand my Aunt Queen. I will not let you down. This I swear to you", Crown Prince Corin says bowing to his Aunt

"Then prepare to leave in the morning", Queen Susan orders

"As you wish", Prince Corin asks bowing again

"Magmin! Sashandra! Tristan! Louis! Richard! Albert! Thatcher! Thalia! Judith! Blair! Blake! Lenora! Leanne! Laura! Rosie! Victoria! Elizabeth!" Queen Susan calls the Captain of the Wolf spies and Queen Sashandra who was a spymistress and Tristan who was Blair's husband

They all come to the front as the crowd.

"Yes my Queen?" Magmin asks he was a black wolf

"I need you and Sashandra to send a message to Archenland. To King Edmund, King James, King Arthur and Prince Cor and Princess Mayaserana. Telling them to come home. I assume he has heard the horn. But just in case both of you select one spy each to race to Archenland. You can use the wolf relay if you think it is secure enough", Queen Susan says

"I would say the wolf relay. It will make it to the King faster. I will start the message off personally my Queen", Magmin says lowing his head

"See that you do. Let us all prepare for the return of the missing King and Queen of Old!" Queen Susan shouts to all

Everyone cheers. Everyone knew the time for battle was approaching with their Queen Susan, King Louis, King Thatcher, King Edmund, King Arthur, Queen Thalia, Queen Judith, King Blaze, Queen Blair, Queen Selena, Queen Lenora, King Richard, Queen Leanne, Queen Rosie, Queen Laura, King Albert, King Matthew, King James, Queen Victoria, Queen Elizabeth, Queen Sashandra and Queen Sarah leading them as well as the consorts and two missing monarchs they would be unstoppable.

But a small unit of Narnian's were not thrilled. They would do anything to stop the monarchs from taking back Narnia. To them the White Witch would always be Queen and they will bring her back…

* * *

 _Archenland_

* * *

King Edmund the Just, King Arthur the Brave, King James the Bold, Princess Mayaserana and Prince Cor was speaking to King Nain and Queen Aravia. They were renewing their alliance which they had, had for 13 centuries. Actually King Nain was the godson of King Edmund, and Queen Susan. So this was just a formality. The Narnian royalty had stayed in contact with the Archenland monarchs since the Cair fell. As Prince Cor was their distant Uncle of the King of Archenland.

Suddenly the earth trembles. King Edmund's, King Arthur's, King James's, Princess Mayaserana and Prince Cor's eyes widen. They had felt the magic shift through the earth. He knew what that was. It was his sisters horn.

"Was that what you were talking about? The horns magic?" King Nain asks

"Yes. The time is at hand. I need you to prepare your army", King Edmund says getting over his shock

"And have them marching within days", King James says

"Maybe hours", King Arthur says

"I will Kings of Narnia. The witches will get us to Aslan's How fast. We will stand with you to the end!" King Nain announces causing all his court to cheer

"Then make them ready. A battle is approaching", King Edmund replies gravely

King Edmund and his guard had grabbed their horses and would soon start off back to Aslan's How. They had heard the wolf relay say that the horn had been heard. Now it was time for everyone to come together.

"To Narnia!" King Edmund the Just says

"To Narnia!" his guard shout

Far away from Narnia the horn was being heard in a different world. The world where Pevensie royal siblings were from. The time was at hand…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

 _London, England_

* * *

Lucy stands by the news stand trying to avoid Peter. Her Mum and Dad were next to her as they were seeing them off to school. It had been 12 months since Lucy had seen Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth and she missed them very much.

Lucy and Peter had told their mum and dad about Narnia. The truth about what happened to Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth. Lucy knew her parents didn't really understand but a small part Lucy felt they believed. If only to have their children alive and well somewhere out there.

Next to Lucy was a boy, an older boy. The boy wasn't as tall as Peter. He wore a uniform that identified him as going to Peter's school, Hendon House.

"You go to St Finbers", the boy says to Lucy

"Yes that is right", Lucy says deciding to be nice

"I go to Hendon House across the road. I have seen you sitting by yourself. You had a few sisters didn't you?"

"I do…did", Lucy says

"I am sorry about your siblings. Losing them before you were evacuated must have been hard", the boy says

"Yes. My brother and I manage to get through everything. We miss our siblings like crazy though", Lucy says honestly

"Your Lucy Pevensie. I am Ash. It is nice to meet you", Ash says smiling

"It is nice to meet you too", Lucy says trying to be nice

"Lucy who is your friend?" her mother asks

"This is Ash he goes to Hendon House across from my school", Lucy explains to her parents

One of Lucy's friends suddenly runs up to Lucy and her parents.

"Lucy! Mr and Mrs Pevensie you better come quickly. Your brother is fighting again", the girl says

Lucy sighs and follows her friend and her parents follow her to the underground station. They made it too the fight to see Peter fighting against two boys. Peter was getting beaten bad but not as bad as everything that happened in Narnia.

"Peter Thomas Pevensie you stop fighting now!" Helen orders her son

Ash decides to help Lucy and jumped into the fight. He took one of the boys off of Peter. John Pevensie and a couple of police break up the fight telling them to act their ages.

"Thank you", Lucy says to Ash

"You're Welcome", Ash says back

"I had it sorted", Peter says bitterly

Lucy gives Ash an apology look and moves her brother to a chair. Their parents come too looking very disappointed in Peter.

"What was it this time?" Lucy asks her brother

"He bumped me", Peter says

"So you hit him? I taught you better than that Peter Thomas Pevensie", Helen says disappointed in her son

"After he bumped me they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him", Peter says

"Really Peter what would Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth or even Sarah say if they saw you like this?" Lucy asks

"Edmund, Arthur, Blaze, Richard, Albert, James would join in and help me. And Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Judith, Lenora, Leanne, Selena, Thalia, Blair, Rosie, Laura, Matthew, Victoria, Elizabeth would have lectured me and be disappointed and Sarah would have helped", Peter replies

"Well you should have walked away son", John says to his son

"Well I shouldn't have to walk away. I mean don't you Lucy ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asks his sister

"We are kids", Lucy says softly

"Well I wasn't always. It has been a year. How long does Aslan expect us to wait?" Peter asks

Lucy really knew Peter wanted to go back to Narnia and find Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth and even his wife Sarah. It had been driving them crazy for a year. Lucy could see Peter was losing hope.

"I think it is time to accept the fact that we live here. There is no use pretending different", Peter says with shame

"I agree. Your sisters and brothers would want you both to move on", their Mother says placing a hand on Peter's shoulder

"OW!" Lucy says jumping up

"Quiet Lu", Peter says

"Something pinched me", Lucy explains

"Something is happening", John says to his children

"What are you talking about? Something tugged me", Peter says jumping up

"What is going on?" Helen asks

A strong gust of wind starts. And a familiar feeling fills the air.

"It feels like magic", Lucy says excitedly

"Quick. Mum, Dad, Lu hold hands", Peter orders

As soon as they do the train station disappears and they were on a beautiful beach the sand was golden and the water was crystal blue.

Lucy smiles at Peter and they run towards the water getting out of their ugly school uniforms. Lucy twirls around in the water finally happy to be back in Narnia and this time her parents had come along.

"This is Narnia?" Helen asks looking around

John was looking around too interested in the place his two children had told them so much about.

"Yes it is! Peter? Pete what is it?" Lucy asks her brother

"Where do you think we are? Peter asks

Lucy thought it was a dumb question but answers anyway, "Well where do you think?"

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia", Peter says pointing to the ruins on the cliff

"There wasn't any ruins?" John asks his children

"No Dad there wasn't", Peter says, "Come lets go up and see"

They start to climb and see if they knew what the ruins used to be. As soon as they were close they could tell the ruins were/was a building of some sort. Peter finds a apple tree and hands an apple to his sister and mother.

"Do you still have the sandwiches we packed?" Helen asks

"Well I left my bag in the rain station and then I left the train station in England", Peter says smiling

Lucy was happy her brother was smiling again and not being bitter. Lucy looked at the view of the crystal clear ocean.

"I wonder who lived here", Lucy says

"I think we did", Peter says picking up a solid gold chess piece that was on the ground

"That's Edmund's. From his chess set", Lucy says looking at it

"Which chess set?" John asks

"He didn't have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did he?" Lucy says grinning at her father

Lucy put the chess piece in her bag then looked around. Finally something clicked she knew what this place had been.

"Can't be…Don't you see Peter?" Lucy asks her brother

"What?" Peter asks

"Imagine walls and columns there", Lucy says pointing to everything she remembered and moved Peter to the front of his broken throne

"Cair Paravel", Peter whispers seeing it clearly now

Peter, Lucy and their parents continued to search the ruins of their beloved home. John stumbles upon a giant boulder that was formed in a perfect circle. There was heaps of them.

"Catapults", John says to his children

Peter saw it now, "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked"

They looked around and saw a broken statue they knew immediately what that was. Peter and John push the statue aside to reveal a door. The door was old and rotten and was broken easily. Peter cut a bit of his shirt off.

"I don't suppose any off you have matches?" Peter asks

"No but would this help?" Lucy asks pulling out Edmund's torch from her bag

"You could have mentioned that a bit sooner", Peter says smiling

Lucy smiles and passes the torch to Peter.

"Be careful Mum, Dad there is a lot of steps", Peter says to his parents as they start down the stairs

"What is this place?" Helen asks as they go down the spiral stairs

"Our treasure room", Peter replies opening the gate to the chamber

There were 23 chests. Lucy runs to her chest and opens it.

"I can't believe it's all still here", Peter says looking around looking at a sculpture of Aslan's face

"I was so tall", Lucy says pulling out one of her dresses

"Well you were older then…as opposed to hundred years later when you're younger", Peter says softly not looking at Lucy

"My cordial and dagger are here", Lucy says pulling the two treasured items out

"Was these you?" Helen asks looking at all the statues of her children

"Yes. That was Sarah my wife's. Susan's, Louis's, Thatcher's, Edmund's, Arthur's, Thalia's, Judith's, Blaze's, Blair's, and then Selena's, Lenora's, Richard's, Leanne's, Rosie's, Laura's, Albert's, Matthew's then James's, Victoria's and Elizabeth's", Peter says pointing to each chest in order

Peter looked a Lucy and saw conflicting emotions on his little sisters face.

"What is it Lu?" Peter asks

"Do you think we should open Sarah, Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth chests? Mum and Dad need weapons and clothes", Lucy says biting her lip

Peter looks at the other chests that weren't open. He was conflicted too but their parents did need weapons and it was likely to be in their chests.

"I think it is only right to open them. Sarah, Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth would want us to open them to be prepared", Peter says moving to Sarah's chest

"So Sarah's first?" Lucy asks looking at her sister-in-law's chest

Peter takes a deep breath and opens his wife's chest to find a small amount of clothing, journals and only one dagger. He knew his wife was an expert at using a staff and daggers. Where were they?

"Mum here is a dress you can use. And take this dagger", Peter says handing his mother the items

"Edmund's chest then?" Lucy asks

Peter moves to his brothers chest and to find it empty of weapons all but one sword and some journals, jewels and clothes.

"Where is Edmund's double swords?" Lucy asks

"I don't know Lu. But he loved those swords. He was the only one able to use them", Peter says, "Dad, Edmund would want you to have this sword. You can pick something to wear out of his or my chest or maybe Louis, Thatcher's, Arthur's, Blaze's, Richard's, Albert's, Matthew's or James's"

"I will have a look if anything fits. It is hard to think of my little kids all grown up. Including James, Elizabeth and Victoria who were babies when I was at war", John says

"Susan's chest then?" Lucy asks  
"You do it Lu", Peter says softly

Lucy gently opens it to find nothing into side but a spare bow and clothes. Susan's good bow and horn were gone.

"Susan's horn…I think she left it with Sarah the day we went to hunt the white stag", Lucy says

"That's right. What about her bow and arrows?" Peter asks

"They are not here either. Only her back up bow. Could they have been stolen?" Lucy asks her brother

"They would have taken everything else", John says to his daughter

"Mum you can pick something out of Susan's, Thalia's, Judith's, Blair's, Selena's, Lenora's, Leanne's, Rosie's, Laura's, Victoria's or Elizabeth's", Lucy says

"It is hard to see how grown up Elizabeth and Victoria became they were only 1 when you were evacuated to the country", Helen says

They check all chests and things they were missing but wouldn't someone had stolen everyone's things?

Peter pulls out his sword Rhindon and his shield. He saw the words on the sword.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death…", Peter starts

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again", Lucy says tears falling as she realises what this meant, "Everyone we knew. Mr Tumnus, the Beavers, Fox, General Oreius even Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth…they are gone aren't they?"

Helen puts her arm around Lucy tears falling too now thinking about the fact that all her children but Peter and Lucy would defiantly be gone.

"I think it is time we find out what is going on", Peter says looking at his family

"Let's get changed then we can find answers", Lucy decides

* * *

 _Telmarine_

* * *

Lady Prunaprismia walked around the castle to find her husband and son. She sees them on the balcony. She rests her chin on her husband's shoulder.

"Showing your son the kingdom?" she asks

"Just getting some air...but you are right. I am showing because one day he will rule", Miraz says to his wife

"Where is Caspian? He should meet his cousin?" Lady Prunaprismia asks

Miraz sees horses entering he puts his newborn son back in his mothers arms.

"I think we will see him soon enough", Miraz says to her

Miraz walks down to the men.

"Wait! Wait my lord it is not what you think!" Glozelle says

"Then what is it? Why isn't it Caspian?" Miraz asks

Glozelle shows Miraz the prisoner. Miraz gasps, "Impossible"

Miraz walks in on the council arguing about having trust in him. Miraz growls quietly they must listen.

"Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I wasn't aware of any session", Miraz says making his presence known

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied", Lord Sopespian says

"My lord?" Miraz asks

"Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth…you've behaved as if you were king. And now it looks like that Prince Caspian has gone missing!"

"My deepest condolences Lord Miraz. Imagine losing a nephew the rightful heir to the throne on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son", Lord Sopespian says, "I trust you can tell us how such tragedy occurred?"

"That is the most disturbing news of all. Our beloved Crown Prince Caspian the Tenth was abducted by…Narnian's", Miraz says

Most of the council laughed or gasps.

"You have gone too far Miraz. You expect us to stand by while you blame a crime on fairy tales"

Miraz signals Glozelle to show the Narnian Dwarf.

"You forgot my Lords. That Narnia was once a savage land. Free of creatures roam free. Much of our fore fathers blood was shed to exterminate this vermin. Or so we thought. But while we have been bickering amongst ourselves they have been breeding like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger and watching us", Miraz says to the council punching the dwarf in the face

"And you wonder why we don't like you", the dwarf says

"Well I intend to strike back, even if I have to cut the whole forest down. I assure you I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

 _Shuttering Woods_

* * *

Caspian was starting to wake up. He felt pain in his head and he felt the bandage around his head. Caspian pulled the bandage of his head and sat up on the small bed. He heard noises outside the small room he was in.

"Uh. This bread is so stale", a voice says

"I'll just get him some soup then. He should be coming around soon", a second voice says to the first

"Yeah well I don't think I hit him hard enough", the first voice says

"Nikabrik he is just a boy", the second voice says as they start to fight

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy. You said you were going to get rid of him", Nikabrik yells

"No I said I'd take care of him. We can't kill him now. We just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest", the second voice says

"Oh and how do you think his Telmarine friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik asks

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing…it is not the boys fault", the second voice says

As soon as that sentence was finished Caspian was pushed aside by a fast walking man. Prince Caspian didn't make it far because the dwarf named Nikabrik came in front of him holding a sword.

Prince Caspian grabs a metal rod from the fireplace it was the closest thing he could get. The dwarf and himself start a semi sword fight.

The dwarf says, "I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance"

"You know why we can't", the badger says saving Caspian

Caspian made a pathetic attempt at saving himself, "If we are taking a vote. I'm with him"

"Well we can't let him go. He has seen us", Nikabrik states angrily

"That's enough Nikabrik or do I have to sit on your head again?" the badger says to the dwarf, "And you…look what you made me do. I spent half the morning on that soup", the badger says to Caspian

Caspian sat looking amazed, "What are you?"

The badger goes to get some new soup and says with light humour, "You know it's funny that you would ask that. You think more people would know a badger when they see one"

Caspian blushed feeling stupid. But why was the badger talking?

"No, no I mean you're Narnian's. You are supposed to be extinct", Caspian says

"Hmm sorry to disappoint you", Nikabrik says angrily

"Here you go the soup is still hot", the Badger says putting the bowl in front of Caspian

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik asks angrily

"I am not a soldier! I am Crown Prince Caspian the Tenth", Caspian says stopping Nikabrik

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asks

Caspian wasn't proud to say it but he says, "Running away"

Nikabrik and the badger looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"My Uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own", Caspian says

"Well that changes things", the badger says

"Yeah. At least we don't have to kill you ourselves", Nikabrik says killing the mood

"You are right", Caspian says trying to find his stuff to leave

"Where are you going?" the Badger asks

"My Uncle won't stop till I am dead", Caspian states

"But you can't leave!" the Badger says

"Why?" Caspian asks

"You're meant to save us. Don't you know what this is?" the Badger asks

"No. It is just a horn", Caspian states

"It is Queen Susan the Gentle's horn!"

* * *

 _Near the ruins of Cair Paravel_

* * *

Peter, Lucy and their parents walked through the trees near the ruins searching for signs of life. Lucy trailed Peter who was leading the way. She was sad that her brothers and sisters won't be alive now. Lucy looked at the ground but saw something that scared her. Through the ferns she saw something small come straight for Peter.

"Peter! Mum! Dad! Look out", Lucy calls

Peter pulls his sword out quickly and blocks a small sword of a small animal who tired to attack him. The mouse fell to the ground but quickly stood back up and pointed his sword at Peter and Peter pointed his sword at the mouse.

"Speak your last words Telmarine's before you all meet my blade", the mouse says

Peter looks at his family. They were all surrounded in a full circle of large mice. Lucy looked half happy and half scared as she looks at the Narnian Mice.

"By Aslan's mane you're Narnian", Peter says slightly lowering his sword

"Well at least its better than saying I am a mouse. Anyway prepare to duel Telmarine", the mouse says

"I am no Telmarine and neither are my family. I trust good mouse that by looking at us and my sword you know who we are?" Peter asks showing the sword hilt that was a lion

The head mouse finally realised who Peter and Lucy were.

"By Aslan! You two are the missing King and Queen of old!" the mouse says

"I am High King Peter the Magnificent", Peter says holding out his hand

"You should of left off the last bit", Lucy says chuckling

"It's alright your Majesty. It is a honour to meet the High King. And you would be the Valiant Young Queen?" the mouse asks

"Yes. Thank you sir mouse", Lucy says blushing

"Who are the other two?" the mouse asks

"These are our parents Helen and John Pevensie", Peter says introducing them

"It is an honour and a pleasure", the mice say all bowing to the King and Queen of old

"I am Reepicheep. Leader of my army of Narnian mice", Reepicheep says bowing

"I thank you for the introductions. What is this about Telmarine's in Narnia?" Peter asks

"Well we were wondering where you have been for the last few dozen hundred years", Reepicheep says

"It's a bit of a long story", Lucy says

"How long has it been?" Peter asks

"1300 years give or take a year", Reepicheep replies

"Again a long story", Lucy says

"As is the story about the Telmarine's", Reepicheep replies

"Tell us all about it", Peter orders

"Please", Lucy adds

Two stories were being told that night one to Prince Caspian of an ancient monarchy and one to the King and Queen of old about a new race. Neither of them knew that their paths will cross soon. And cross with the ancient monarchy that had been ruling Narnia for hundreds of years…

* * *

 _Telmarine_

* * *

Miraz was very angry. For the dozen time this week he was in a rage. There was more killings on his soldiers at the River of Beruna. AND his weapons had been stolen. The killings and the thefts of weapons had started increasing as they started building a bridge over the Beruna River.

Many Telmarine's believed that it was the ghosts of the dead Narnian's and dead rulers of the ancient monarchy that haunted the ruins of Cair Paravel. When the Narnian ghosts stole weapons the quote, 'Long Live Aslan' would be engraved where the weapons once were.

Miraz growls and quickly began recruiting more workers and soldiers for the bridge. Little did he know this was just the beginning…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

Prince Caspian left the little house that Trufflehunter and Nikabrik lived. They had told him the story of Queen Susan and the horn he had blown. Was the story really true? He didn't know what to believe. But he didn't want the Kings and Queens of old to fight his battles for him. He really wanted to fight his uncle by himself.

The problem was Trufflehunter and Nikabrik won't let him go. Caspian told them to let him go off alone. But they wouldn't well Trufflehunter won't. Nikabrik didn't care. Now they were just being silly by hiding behind the trees. Caspian was tired of them trying to hide from him and himself ignoring them so he decided to stop ignoring them.

"I can hear you", Caspian says turning to look at them

"I think we should wait for the King and Queen of Old", Trufflehunter says

Caspian was tired and angry at hearing that so many times. So Caspian didn't reply and started walking again.

"Fine, go then. See if the others will be as understanding", Trufflehunter says with a bit of heat

"Maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you talk to the Minotaur's", Nikabrik says

Caspian stops walking stunned to hear the mythical creatures Minotaur's were real.

"Minotaur's They are real?" Caspian asks them

"Very real. And they are very bad tempered", Trufflehunter says

"Not to mention big", Nikabrik says trying to scare Caspian

"Huge!" Trufflehunter says

Caspian didn't admit he was scared so he changed the subject from Minotaur's.

"What about Centaur's? Do they still exist?" Caspian asks

"The centaur's will probably fight on your side. But there is no telling what the others will do", Trufflehunter replies

"What about Aslan?" Caspian asks the big question

"How do you know so much about Narnia?" Nikabrik asks

"Stories", Caspian replies

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asks

"No my Professor told me stories about Narnia", Caspian replies

That is when Trufflehunter smells something in the air.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asks

"Human", Trufflehunter replies

"Him?" Nikabrik asks gesturing to Caspian

"No. Them", Trufflehunter says gesturing to the Telmarine's coming towards them, "Run!"

The three of them started to run quickly dodging arrows that were coming at them. Suddenly they heard Trufflehunter fall and gasp. They knew he had been hit. Nikabrik turned around first.

"Oh no", Nikabrik says and started to go and get him

"Wait…I'll go and get him", Caspian says running to get Trufflehunter

"Take it", Trufflehunter says lifting up the horn, "It is more important then me"

Caspian fumbled with the horn trying to put it in his bag. He fumbled because he was nervous. Finally when he got it in he picked up Trufflehunter and started running again with Nikabrik.

Caspian drops Trufflehunter near Nikabrik.

"Get him out of here", Caspian says to Nikabrik

Turning around Caspian pulls out his sword. He didn't need it when the Telmarine's started falling quickly where they stood. Suddenly a young blonde haired man appears with a sword and begins to fight them. The young man was a master at the sword from want Caspian could tell. Suddenly Caspian was pushed down by a small auburn haired girl that was wearing a Narnian style dress. With a dagger and a bottle strapped to a belt around her waist. Nikabrik was pushed down by two adults also dressed in Narnian fashion. The female adult was quickly tending to Truffleshunter's injury.

"Please stay down. My brother can handle them", the girl says

Caspian felt he shouldn't disobey her. But he didn't want to appear weak. While Caspian was distracted watching the young man duel with the Telmarine's something jumped out of the bushes knocking him over. It was a brown mouse with a sword pointing at his neck.

"Choose your last words carefully Telmarine", the mouse says

"You are a mouse", Caspian says as he didn't know what else to say

"I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword", the mouse says

"Uh. No thanks", Caspian says

"Pick it up. I will not fight an unarmed man", the mouse says angrily

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you noble mouse", Caspian says

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live", the mouse says

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade", Trufflehunter says as the woman he was with helps him up

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption?" Reepicheep asks

"He doesn't. Go ahead", says Nikabrik

"He is the one that blew the Gentle Queen's horn!" Trufflehunter announces

"What?" Reepicheep whispers

The young man and the little girl look at Caspian at the mention of the horn.

"Then let him bring the horn forward Reepicheep. Because his blowing it is the reason we stand before you", the young man says his sword still out

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik were surprised when Reepicheep obeyed the command immediately. Who was this man?

"Stand up Telmarine and show us the horn", the young man says

"And who exactly are you four?" Nikabrik asks rudely

"I am High King Peter the Magnificent and this is my sister Queen Lucy the Valiant and our parents Helen and John Pevensie", King Peter says, "I believed you called"

Caspian, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik were shocked they expected the monarchs to be older.

"Yes but…I thought you would be older", Caspian says still shocked

Peter was insulted by the comment, "Well if you like, we could come back in a few years"

"No it is alright. You're just not what I expected", Caspian admits

"Neither are you, so I guess we are even", Peter says

"Peter be nice", Lucy says

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes", Trufflehunter says

"We have awaited their return for centuries. Our hearts and swords are at their service", Reepicheep says to everyone

"At least we met somebody who can handle a blade", Peter says to everyone

"Yes indeed. We have recently put it too good use assuring our monarchs made it safely", Reepicheep says

"What are your names noble badger and dwarf?" Lucy asks kindly

"I am Trufflehunter your Majesty", Trufflehunter says bowing

"I am Nikabrik", Nikabrik says not bowing or being nice

"We should get a move on before more Telmarine's come", Caspian suggests

Peter, Lucy, Helen and John follow Caspian to whenever they were going. Caspian was slightly nervous knowing that two off four ancient monarchs were watching him. Caspian though he knew where he was going as they approach a beach.

"Caspian I know you don't know Narnian forests. But Peter, Mum, Dad and I have already been here", Lucy says gently

Caspian looks embarrassed.

"It's alright. I am sure we will find our way back", Helen says to the boy being kind

"We might even meet some more Narnian's on the way", Lucy says excitedly

Caspian smiles at both of them for trying to make him feel better.

"Did you hear that?" Peter asks as he looks around for the source of the noise he just heard

"What do you mean Peter?" Lucy asks

Peter starts running towards the ocean. Quickly the others caught up to him.

"Those are Telmarine soldiers", Caspian says recognising the uniform and armour

"Drop him!" Peter yells

Caspian raises his crossbow. The two Telmarine's do exactly what Peter said. Caspian shots at the soldiers as Peter runs into the water to get the dwarf. John goes into the water to get the boat that was now free of Telmarine's. Peter rescues the drowning dwarf quickly and pulls him to shore. Lucy gets down on her knees drawing her dagger and cuts the dwarf free quickly. The dwarf quickly pulls the gag off and coughs up water.

"Drop him! That's the best you can do?!" the dwarf yells

"A simple thank you would be nice", Peter replies

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help", the dwarf retorts

"Maybe we should have let them", Caspian says

"Are you here to finish what your Telmarine friends didn't?" the Dwarf asks the humans

"He is not. He helped save you", Lucy says

"Trumpkin?!" Trufflehunter asks shocked, "We thought you were dead"

Trumpkin saw the Narnian's who were with the humans.

"What are you doing with Telmarine's?" Trumpkin asks

"We are not Telmarine's", Peter says glaring at the dwarf

"They are friends. That is Prince Caspian the Tenth. He is the one who blow the horn. And they are the King and Queen of Old. The other two are their parents", Trufflehunter explains

"Oh you got to be kidding me. You're them? The King and Queen of Old?" Trumpkin asks

"King Peter the Magnificent", Peter says introducing himself

"I am Queen Lucy the Valiant. But call me Lucy", Lucy says with a smile

"These are our parents John and Helen Pevensie", Peter says

"I would fight you. But there isn't time. We need to find Narnian's. One's that will actually help", Trumpkin says

"Ok lets go. We will take the boat", Peter orders

They all got into the boat. It was a tight fit but they all managed. They started off down the river. Peter and Caspian were rowing. Trumpkin was at the front guiding them. Lucy was pointing out different things to her parents. Trufflehunter was trying to calm down Nikabrik.

"They are so still", Lucy says sadly looking at the trees

"They are trees, what did you expect?" Trumpkin asks

"They used to dance", Lucy says softly

"Wasn't long you both left that the Telmarine's came. Those who survived retreated to the woods. Last we know is that your siblings did too. And the trees they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since", Trumpkin explains

Caspian felt guilty his ancestors did this. How could they? Peter felt guilty too. Why didn't he go back with his siblings?

"I don't understand. How could Aslan let this happen?" Lucy asks

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you two did", Trumpkin says

"We didn't mean to leave. My wife Queen Sarah and my siblings. 20 of my siblings stayed. And Lucy and I should have followed them", Peter says with a sigh

"Makes no difference now. Does it?" Trumpkin says

"Get us too the Narnian's and it will", Peter says

Lucy went back looking at the trees. Helen puts a hand on her daughter in comfort.

"It will be alright", Helen says

"I don't know if it ever can be", Lucy says with a sigh

* * *

 _Telmarine Castle_

* * *

Professor Cornelius walked back to his study. He had a few scrolls in his hands. When he reached his study the door was open when he knew he locked it. Cornelius enters to find Miraz.

"You have quite a library Doctor", Miraz says

"Is there anything in particular that you seek my Lord?" Cornelius asks not yet panicking

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn or Queen Susan herself?" Miraz asks

"It was said to be magic", Cornelius replies

"Magic?" Miraz asks

"The Narnian's believed that it could summon their Kings and Queens of old. At least that is the superstition. As for the Queen herself, it is said that she, her brothers, sisters and sister-in-law fled to the woods with the Narnian's who survived after their castle fell. They say their ghosts still haunt us today. But it is just a superstition", Professor Cornelius says

"And what does Caspian know of this 'superstition'?" Miraz asks

"My Lord you forbad me from mentioning the old tales", Professor Cornelius says

"So I did", Miraz says

General Glozelle walks in and Cornelius knew that he was in trouble. Cornelius turns to Miraz.

"I will say this, if Caspian does know about the deep magic, my Lord would have a good reason to be nervous", Professor Cornelius says as the General's man take him to the dudgeon

Lord Sopespian walks in having seen the Professor taken away.

"First our Prince, now his tutor. If the members of Miraz own house are not safe, are any of us?" Lord Sopespian asks

"Lord Sorespian!" Miraz calls

"Those are dangerous words Lord Sorespian", General Glozelle says

"But these are dangerous times General Glozelle. One should choose his words carefully as he chooses his friends", Lord Sorespian replies

They word into the study Miraz looks at them both.

"How long to the bridge is finished?" Miraz asks

"Construction continues on schedule"

"That's not good enough! I need my army across the river NOW!" Miraz shouts

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men? I only have so many at my disposal", Lord Sorespian replies

"The fact you better be wise to remember. Go to Beruna General. Take as many troops as you need. We must get to Caspian before they do", Miraz orders

"They?" Lord Sopespian asks confused

"It is time you learned your history"

* * *

 _Narnian Forest_

* * *

Caspian, Peter, Lucy, Trumpkin and the others all finally make it to shore. While Trumpkin planted the anchor and the others pulling it too shore. Lucy looks around. That was until she spots a bear.

"Hello there. It's alright. We're friends", Lucy says walking towards the bear

They others all look at Lucy. Trumpkin tried to tell her to stop moving

"Don't move your Majesty!" Trumpkin says

Lucy looks at Trumpkin then moves closer to the bear who was now charging. Lucy turned and started to run back but she tripped on the way.

"Stay away from her!" Caspian yells pointing a crossbow at the bear

"Shoot Caspian shoot", Nikabrik yells

But before Caspian could shoot the bear drops dead. The bear was shot by Trumpkin. Everyone ran too Lucy and Peter hugs his sister tight. He thought he might lose her. He can't lose her now that all the others were dead. John and Helen hug their daughter relieved that their now only daughter was ok.

"Why didn't he stop?" Peter asks  
"He was probably hungry", Nikabrik says

"Thank you Trumpkin", Lucy says

"Get treated like a dump animal long enough. That's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember", Trumpkin says

Peter starts to lead them into the woods. In minutes they are lost.

"Do you know the way Lucy?" Helen asks her daughter

"I don't remember this way", Lucy admits

"That's the problem with girls. Can't carry a map in their heads", Peter says semi joking

Caspian smirks.

"That's because my head has something in it. I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place", Lucy says to Caspian

"DLF?" Caspian asks

"Dear little friend", Lucy says smiling

"Oh that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asks

All the Narnian's smirk at Trumpkin. Peter came to a tunnel with rocks. He looks at all directions trying to find the right way to go.

"I am not lost", Peter says

"No you're just going the wrong way", Trumpkin replies

"You saw most of the Narnian's at the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush", Peter replies

"But unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in these parts", Trumpkin says

"That explains it. You're mistaken", Peter says leading them onward

Lucy was worried about Peter's attitude and looking at everyone's faces confirmed they were a bit worried too. They had been walking a while to they ended up near the edge of a cliff where the river rush was down below.

"Is there a way down?" Peter asks Trumpkin

"Yeah. Falling", Trumpkin replies

"Well we weren't lost", Peter states

"There's a fort near Beruna. How do you all feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asks

"Rather that then walking", Nikabrik replies crankily

Something told Lucy to turn around. Turning around she spots someone she would know anywhere.

"Aslan!? It is Aslan! It is Aslan over there!" Lucy says turning to everyone and pointing to where she saw Aslan

But he wasn't there now.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asks

"I'm not crazy. He WAS there. He wanted us to follow him", Lucy says

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like the bear", Caspian says

Lucy was furious now, "I think I know Aslan when I see him"

"Look I am not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist", Nikabrik says

"I remember the old tales and the last time King Edmund didn't believe Queen Lucy he ended up not looking too well", Trufflehunter says coming to Lucy's side

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asks

"Maybe you weren't looking!" Lucy says

Everyone looked at the two siblings including their parents. Wondering what would happen.

"I'm sorry Lu. Let's move on", Peter says to everyone

Lucy looks where she saw Aslan. Why wouldn't they believe her?

* * *

 _Aslan's How_

* * *

Queen Susan walks slowly up to the small number of Narnian's that were going on a raid at the Beruna bridge. Crown Prince Jasper, Princesses Jasmine and Jezebel an Prince Ethan.

"You four be careful", Queen Susan says as her nephew and nieces pull themselves up into their saddles

"We will Aunt Susan. Don't worry", Crown Prince Jasper says

"If there is more Telmarine's then we expected send for more Narnian's", Queen Susan orders

"Don't worry this is not our first raid", Princess Jasmine says

"What do we look like our Father?" Crown Prince Jasper sneers

"You all our your fathers children no matter what you all think", Queen Susan says gently

Princess Jezebel smiles at being compared to her father the other two frown.

"We are nothing like him!" Crown Prince Jasper snarls moving off with his siblings and a small band of Narnian's.

Queen Susan sighs seeing that she would not get through to them. At least Jezebel will be nice to her father. Susan was trying to get them to be nice because she knew their father and Aunt were in Narnian and that they should behave. But only time would tell…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

 _Beruna_

* * *

Peter and the others kept walking. Lucy was annoyed they didn't believe her about Aslan. She was SURE it was him. They started to hear noise in the distance. They kept moving to they got to the fort of Beruna. That's when they saw what was making that construction noise. Their group quickly hides behind some logs so they wouldn't be seen by the Telmarine's. They saw the Telmarine's building a bridge over the river. Lucy felt sad as she knew they were cutting down trees and killing Dryads.

"How could they do this?" Lucy asks whispering

"Duck", Caspian says as he sees his Uncle ride by on a horse

They watch as Caspian's Uncle ordered workers about

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come", Caspian whispers

"Did you know they were building a bridge over Beruna?" Peter asks angrily

"No. I haven't seen this until now. I had no clue", Caspian replies

"They are killing those Dryads", Lucy says upset

Helen wraps her arms around her daughter to comfort her.

"We should leave", Caspian says

Before they could a few flaming arrows fly out of the forest and landed on the wooden war machines that were also being built. Lots more flaming arrows follow till the war machines were completely burnt down. The Telmarine workers were panicked but they pulled themselves together and grabbed what weapons they could.

In a second a dozen Narnian's come bursting through the forest. Four of them were on horses. All four were cloaked. One had a bow. Another had double swords, another who was definably male had a sword and another male with daggers. Each horse rider had one Minotaur next to them. The Narnian's had started killing the workers and soldiers. Peter and Lucy saw that the Narnian's were wearing Cair Paravel soldiers uniforms from the golden age.

Everyone in their group looked shocked at the attack that was in front of them. But none made a move to help. They knew it would be bad just to butt in. Reepicheep really wanted to join his fellow Narnian's but Peter shook his head to tell him to stay.

Caspian saw his Uncle Miraz look in horror and instead of helping he fled the area with Glozelle and Sopespian. Caspian turns his attention to the riders. A female was sending arrows at the soldiers. The male that had jumped off his horse was fighting a group of soldiers with skill that even Peter admired. Peter also admired the woman with the double swords who was also fighting with a lot of skill.

"Grab as many weapons as you can", the male says to the Narnian's

The fauns nodded and raced to the carts to grab the weapons. The group watched as the Narnian's gathered weapons.

"Kill them all", one of the women says

"As you wish", a centaur replies they hear him giving the order

"Time to fall back!" the woman with the bow says, "We are done here"

The three adults who had been fighting run and jump on their horses taking off at a gallop followed by the minotaur's. Peter and his group saw that the other Narnian's were finishing killing all the workers and soldiers. Even though their leaders had left.

"Let's go before they find us", Peter says softly

"Why can't we go to the Narnian's?" Lucy asks

"They would think we are Telmarine's. Best not to risk it", Peter says

"Peter is right. We best find a better opinion", John says to his daughter

"Where did you see Aslan again?" Peter asks

* * *

Prince Jasper, Prince Ethan and Princesses Jasmine and Jezebel rode swiftly though the forest. They were happy the raid had gone according to plan.

"Did you sense someone watching us when we were fighting?" Princess Jezebel asks

"No one was watching us. Your just paranoid Jeze", Prince Jasper says

"Jasper is right. No one was watching us", Princess Jasmine says backing up Jasper.

Jezebel sighs she knows better than to try and convince them. But she knew someone HAD been watching. She also knew whoever it was didn't mean any harm.

They slow their horses as they come back to Aslan's How. Riding into the How they see their Aunt Susan and Aunt Sashandra waiting for them.

"Any problems?" Queen Susan asks

"None. We got the weapons. All soldiers and workers were taken care off", Prince Jasper reports

"Very good. Go rest", Susan says

"Sure", Prince Ethan says

"Aunt Susan can I talk to you?" Princess Jezebel asks

"Of course my niece. Let's walk", Queen Susan says walking off with Jezebel following

They walk in silence for a few minutes.

"What is troubling you?" Queen Susan asks

"I feel like someone was watching us raiding Beruna", Princess Jezebel says

"What did it feel like?" Queen Susan asks curious

"It didn't feel like Telmarine's watching. Whoever they were could of attack but didn't. So whoever it was wasn't a threat. Jasper and Jasmine don't believe me. Do you?" Princess Jezebel asks

"I believe you. The only thing I can tell you is to keep your eyes open. Whoever it was if their interested in Telmarine raids then _they_ will show back up", Queen Susan replies

"You mean my Dad?" Princess Jezebel asks excitedly

Susan smiles gently, "Could be. Best keep your eyes open. And always believe in Aslan's plan"

Jezebel nods and watches her Aunt walk away. Susan walks to find Crown Prince Corin.

"Corin", Susan calls to her nephew

"Yes Aunt Susan?" Crown Prince Corin asks

"Your Aunt and Uncle may be near Beruna. I would like you too look around that area. They could get into trouble if you don't find them", Susan instructs her nephew

"Of course Aunt. I will take a group out within an hour", Crown Prince Corin replies

"Be gentle with them Nephew. You know what to say", Susan says

"Of course. I will bring them here", Crown Prince Corin says bowing before leaving to go get a group together

Susan sighs hopefully soon she would be reunited with her family. She was sure Edmund who was still travelling agree. That it was about time…

* * *

"Where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asks

"I wish you would all stop trying to sound like grownups. I don't think I saw him. I did see him!" Lucy says looking at the gorge

Lucy was getting mad that nobody was really believing her.

"We are grownups", Trumpkin whispered

Nikbrik rolls his eyes. Trufflehunter elbows him. Caspian snickers at all the Narnian's. Lucy walks to the edge of the cliff where she knew she saw Aslan.

"It was right over …", Lucy starts before the ground gave way and she screamed.

Helen cries out in shock as she sees her daughter fall. Peter and John scream her name. They all go to the edge and they saw where she landed.

" … Here", Lucy says

"Are you hurt?" Peter asks

"I am fine. Don't worry", Lucy calls

Now they knew Lucy landed safely the overs follow down the hill and over the river. Crossing the river was easy but Lucy almost tripped on a rock but was caught by Trumpkin. The mice weren't walking they were sitting on the shoulders of the royal which they had permission to do. Reepicheep was on Lucy's shoulder they had become close. By the time they crossed the gorge it was dark. They decided to camp there the night. Peter, John and the mice checked the area while Caspian and the others gathered firewood.

Everyone started to go to sleep. Lucy and Caspian begun to talk.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Caspian asks the young Queen

Lucy looks at the Prince and says, "You believe me?"

"Well me got across the gorge", Caspian says

Trying not the hurt the Telmarine Prince Lucy says, "I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want too … maybe also because you don't really know him"

"Somehow I feel I already know him. Even though I am a Telmarine. I feel as though Aslan was the one to compel me to blow your sisters horn and not to fear of losing my life", Caspian replies

"That sounds like something Aslan would do", Lucy says with a smile

"Are … are you happy to be here?" Caspian asks nervously afraid of the answer

"I am really glad to be back. I had hoped we would come back. Even though Peter started losing hope. I think he was starting to settle back into England. That is where we come from", Lucy replies

"But is he happy to be back here?" Caspian asks

"I'm not sure. I know he wants to know what happened to our siblings. We are happy while it lasts", Lucy replies

They both fall asleep after that. Hours go by and the sunshine was glowing on Lucy as she woke up. What really woke her up was the noises that sounded like a lion and it sounded like it was saying her name. Lucy was excided it sounded like Aslan! Lucy sees everyone else still sleeping so she decided to follow the voice. Lucy ended up in a beautiful area that reminded her of the innocence of the Golden Age.

As Lucy walked a dryad danced and floated around her while Lucy did nothing but smile and walk. The dryad stopped in front of the young Queen and smiled. When Lucy looked around the trees begun to part for her. Lucy continued walking and heard hear name being said clearer by a familiar voice. That's when she saw Aslan and immediately ran to him.

"Aslan!" Lucy exclaims hugging him

Lucy nuzzles her face into his mane.

"I have missed you so much", Lucy says looking up and taking a good look a Aslan, "You have grown"

"Every year you grow, so shall I", Aslan says chuckling

"Where have you been? Why haven't you helped us?" Lucy asks the great lion

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one", Aslan says sadly

"Where are Sisters and Brothers? And what about Sarah?" Lucy asks

But before Aslan could answer something like a twig snapped and Lucy woke up. She looked around for Aslan but he wasn't there.

"It was just a dream", Lucy mutters

Lucy tries to wake up the others but they slept like the dead. Lucy decided to let them sleep. So Lucy also decided to be brave and explore where the snapping noises were coming from. Lucy started walking and came to an group of several trees.

"Wake up. Please", Lucy says touching the tree gently

Lucy kept moving around till she thought what looked like Aslan.

"Aslan!" Lucy calls

Before she could say anymore she was pulled down and a hand went over her mouth and waist. Lucy struggles.

"Lu it is me", Peter whispers

Lucy looks at him her eyes with questions.

"Minotaur", Peter whispers showing her the Minotaur which was passing by

Both ducked behind a stone.

"Stay down and be quiet", Peter says quietly

Lucy had forgot that they didn't know which side the Minotaur's where on. Even though they saw some in the raiding party at Beruna. Peter didn't want to take chances so he went to attack the Minotaur. Only to have a young man attack him first…

* * *

"Did you hear someone yell Aslan?" Crown Prince Corin asks as his group was searching the forest

"I am sure it was a girl your Highness", Glenstorm replies

"Let's have a look", Crown Prince Corin orders

The Minotaur goes to search first. When Prince Corin sees someone about to attack. Drawing his double swords he attacks first…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

Prince Corin hits the attackers sword with his own. His double blades crashing with the blade of a young man. Much younger then Prince Corin. The attacker's blade flings into the tree. Prince Corin winced all trees were sacred in Narnia. Even though they have all gone/retreated into a deep sleep. Prince Corin sees the handle on the sword. The handle of Aslan. Another attacker comes to back up the first. Prince Corin was a master at double swords so found it easier to fight both. He drops one onto their knee. Before he could get the attacker again a voice rings out.

"Stop", a girl says who was being held back by a dwarf

Two grownups were also being held back by a badger.

"Who are you?" Prince Corin asks stopping his attack, "How did you get Rhindon?"

"You know my sword?" the young man asks

Prince Corin looks at the teenager. That's when he realises who this is. His Aunt's horn most have worked! But why where they so young? They looked like children compared to his Aunts and Uncles. Prince Corin pulls Rhindon out of the tree.

"I am sorry good tree. Please heal fast and not feel pain", Prince Corin says to the tree rubbing it

Prince Corin looks at the sword and takes in its detail. It was definable Rhindon all the stories his father and Aunts have said about this story he would recognise it anywhere even blind folded. The lion head and the engraving.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death. When he shakes his mane we shall have spring again", Prince Corin reads, "Not the full quote"

"Full quote?" the girl asks

"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more...", Prince Corin says knowing the old prophecy by heart

This young teen was his Uncle Peter. But he had to make sure. After all Rhindon had been hidden for centuries his father and Aunts told him so. They wouldn't even tell him where they hide it.

"So you have found Rhindon", Prince Corin says

"How to you know it's name?" Peter demands

"This was a gift from Father Christmas the first time you came to Narnia. For the first Christmas in Narnia in a hundred years. This sword started the golden age. This is the most famous sword in the history of Narnia. One of the great 7 swords", Prince Corin says

"Answer me!" Peter demands

The Narnian's with Prince Corin were about to attack but Prince Corin gives them a look. His look held it all and the Narnian's stepped down knowing they had to obey their Crown Prince. But if these people did attack the Crown Prince they would not hold back. Not matter who they were. They were loyal to the Narnian monarchy and its line.

"We are no threat to you. But say your names. Because I want to see if this is the truth you say. I want you to look me in the eyes so I can see the truth within you", Prince Corin says

Peter looks at the young man there was something familiar about him. But he couldn't place it. So drawing himself to full height he was about the same level as the man.

"I am High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. This is my sister Queen Lucy the Valiant, Lady of Cair Paravel. These are our parents Helen and John Pevensie", Peter says standing straighter

"And who are you Telmarine?" Prince Corin asks circling Caspian with his blade

"I am Crown Prince Caspian the Tenth", Caspian replies trying to look brave at the skilled man

Prince Corin could see the truth in them. This was the teen that was meant to save his race and being them together. And these were his Uncle and Aunt that were much younger then he was. How was that going to work out? Especially with his other Aunts and Uncles and parents?

"Then I must say welcome back to Narnia King Peter and Queen Lucy. Welcome too Narnia the rest of you. I think it is time for us to be on our way", Prince Corin says sheathing his swords, "Dav go and inform the How", Corin orders a cheetah too

The Cheetah bows and dashes off into the woods.

"Take Rhindon and use it to help the heart of Narnia to another golden age", Prince Corin says handing the sword back to his uncle

"Who are you?" Lucy asks

Prince Corin smiles at her, "I am someone who can take you to where all the Narnian's are. Why don't you introduce me to the brave mice, a brave badger and brave dwarves you have with you"

"I am Reepicheep", Reepicheep says

"I am Trumpkin", Trumpkin says

"I am Trufflehunter", Trufflehunter says

"I am Nikabrik", Nikabrik grumbles

"Pleasure to meet you", Prince Corin replies

"Who are you?" Peter asks

"I am Crown Prince Corin", Prince Corin says as they walk

"Crown Prince? Of were?" Trufflehunter asks

Prince Corin smiles, "Of Narnia of course. I am Crown Prince Corin the Soul Seeing, Bear Prince, Lord of Aslan's How and Knight of the Order of the Lion!"

"But the Narnian monarchy has been extinct for hundreds of years", Prince Caspian says

"That is what we have allowed Telmarine's to think. We have always had a monarchy and I am the son of one of the rulers of Narnia. The monarchy is the deepest keep secret even here in the woods of Narnia", Prince Corin explains

"Why your highness?" Trufflehunter asks curious as to why all of Narnia didn't know

"Because if the people who are not protected in the woods get caught by Telmarine's we don't want the monarchy being known to them. But the time is coming and war is brewing", Prince Corin replies

"Where are we going?" Lucy asks

"We are going to Aslan's How that is where all the Narnian's have been hiding for centuries. The How has a city of Narnian's underneath it in tunnels. The outside are protected by wards put up by the light witches", Prince Corin replies

"Light witches?" John asks

"Yes. They are the good witches of Narnia. There are surprisingly many of them. All Narnian's would be safe inside the borders of the How. When some of us go out recruiting new Narnian's for our Army we also offer them and their families safety from Telmarine's. By the way this is General Glenstorm a direct descendant of the Great, Powerful and Loyal General Oreius", Prince Corin says introducing his general

Glenstorm smiles at being introduced properly to the ancient royals.

"Why are Minotaur's with you?" Peter asks

"They are on Narnian's side have been for hundreds of years. They serve as protectors of the royal family", Prince Corin answers, "Most of the descendants of the Cair Paravel golden age warriors the families of those who fought and died with honour their descendants are head warriors now in this generation"

"Can I and my comrades be part of your army your Highness?" Reepicheep asks bowing eagerly at the Crown Prince

"Of course. We are always looking for more Narnian's and you all look noble to me. Maybe my Father will knight you or my Aunts or Uncles", Prince Corin says

"Aunts?" Helen asks

"Uncles?" John asks

"Yes. That is all I will say for now. So who are you?" Prince Corin asks Helen and John

"I am Helen Pevensie and this is my husband John Pevensie. We are Peter and Lucy's parents", Helen replies

"Do you have any more children?" Prince Corin asks knowing they did

"Yes Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, and Elizabeth", John replies

"Where are they?" Prince Corin asks

"They died here in Narnia. Lucy and I went through a portal back to our homeland. This time we come we find out it has been 1300 years! There is no way Susan, Louis, Thatcher, Edmund, Arthur, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Blair, Selena, Lenora, Richard, Leanne, Rosie, Laura, Albert, Matthew, James, Victoria, Elizabeth could survive this long", Peter says with regret

"You never know what is Lord Aslan's will", Prince Corin says

"Aslan took us away from them! Away from Sisters and Brothers! He separated us. He separated me from my wife Sarah who would also be dead by now", Peter says angrily

"Aslan always has a plan. You must have faith in the golden lion", Prince Corin says

"I saw Aslan on this trip", Lucy says

"Really?" Prince Corin asks surprised

After all his Aunt Sarah had gone to find him. Hopefully she had found him. Prince Corin knew Aslan always had a plan. His Aunt Susan always says to have faith in Aslan and Aslan always has a plan.

"Yes he showed us how to cross the gorge. I will always have faith in him", Lucy says

Prince Corin looks at Lucy's eyes they were filled with faith and trust for Aslan. Good that was how it should be.

"I hope I can meet this Aslan. I have heard much about him", Caspian says

"Really? Someone tell you stories?" Prince Corin asks

"My old Professor did. He is half-dwarf. I am afraid I will never see him again. He has been a great friend and mentor", Caspian says

"May Aslan protect your mentor. I am sure he is well. Aslan protects all. Now we have arrived at the borders of the How", Prince Corin says stopping

"We can't see anything", Lucy says

Prince Corin smiles and snaps his fingers twice and the shield around the How disappears to cover the new comers. The newcomers see a mountain that look ancient. There was men and women fighting on horses. Centaurs practising fighting with Minotaur's and fauns. Archers practice at the side. Some stop when they see the newcomers. Whispers start as Narnian's see the King and Queen of old walking with their Crown Prince Corin. Prince Corin has his head held high nods his head at all of his subjects answering their questions with his eyes. The centaurs all raise their swords in respect for their Prince and the King and Queen of Old.

"Follow me", Prince Corin says walking under the swords that were being held up

They walk down to the underground. Two women and a group of soldiers were waiting for them.

"My High Queen and Aunt. I present to your King Peter, Queen Lucy and their parents John and Helen Pevensie", Prince Corin says bowing before the High Queen of Narnia

"Rise my nephew and let me look at those I haven't seen in so many, many centuries", the woman says

Prince Corin moves to the side so his Aunt could see those she had longed to see. The woman steps foreword into the light and they see her purple/grey Narnian dress. A quiver of arrows on her back. The arrows had red on the end. A bow was also on her back. Long silky black locks were platted at the back and into the gold crown that rested on her head. That looked like it was made of leaves. But those eyes Peter, Lucy, Helen and John knew those blue eyes even though they looked older and wiser.

"Susan?" they asks

"It seems my horn worked. Praise Aslan the golden lion!" High Queen Susan says smiling

"Praise Aslan the golden lion!" the people around her say

"SU!" Lucy cries

"Susan!" Peter, Helen and John cry

"Welcome back to Narnia! My beloved family"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

* * *

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Please read from beginning I have changed a few things**

* * *

 **Chapter .8.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Narnia! My beloved family", Queen Susan says was a smile

"Is that really you Susan?" Lucy asks

"Of course. Oh Lu let me look at your face", Queen Susan says holding out her arms to her little sister

Lucy runs into Susan's arms. Prince Corin steady's his Aunt to keep her from falling. Susan pulls away and kneels down to Lucy's level.

"Of my precious little sister how I have missed you. It has been so very, very long", Queen Susan says kissing Lucy's temple

Susan have nearly forgotten her sisters face. Oh how she had missed Lucy.

"I missed you Su", Lucy says hugging her sister tightly

"You have grown so much Lu", Queen Susan says pulling away from Lucy

"You are still the same age as when Peter and I left", Lucy says

"We didn't go back. Peter would you like to give me a hug?" Queen Susan asks

Peter strides forwards and hugs Susan tight. Susan hugs him tightly back.

"I am so sorry we couldn't get here sooner", Peter says

"It is ok. It is what it is meant to be", Queen Susan says

Queen Susan then turns to her parents. Susan couldn't remember them. But Prince Corin said their names so Susan was ready to act.

"Mother, Father welcome to Narnia. I am afraid you have come to a difficult time. I have missed you both", Queen Susan says hugging her parents awkwardly

After all Susan had forgotten about her parents there was nothing there for her to remember in her memories same with her other siblings. Especially Victoria and Elizabeth.

"We have missed you so much Susan", Helen says

"Are the others alive?" Peter asks

"Yes they are. They are going things but will meet with you soon", Queen Susan says

Her eyes turn on the Telmarine in the mist of her family. He looked like he did in her dreams.

"Who are you Telmarine?" Queen Susan asks looking him over

"Your Majesty I am Prince Caspian the Tenth. I am at your service", Caspian says with a bow at the High Queen

"Welcome Prince Caspian. I hope you are here to help save our race", Queen Susan says

"I will do my best your Majesty", Caspian says truthfully

"That is all I and my siblings can ask. Now who are these other Narnian's?" Queen Susan asks

"I am Trumpkin my Queen", Trumpkin says bowing to her

"I am Trufflehunter my Queen", Trufflhunter says also bowing

"I am Nikabrik", Nikabrik says without bowing which made people frown at the disrespect

"I am Sir Reepicheep you Majesty. My army of Mice are at your service", Reepicheep says bowing deeply

"We will make you mice army into the army. Who knighted you?" Queen Susan asks

"We earned the title from the Narnian's in the woods. But if you don't what us to have the title we will give it up", Reepicheep says

"I will think on it. Everyone this is Queen Sashandra the Sly, Telmarine Princess, Rhino Queen and Spymistress she is Edmund's wife", Queen Susan says introducing the woman besides her

"Your related to me?" Caspian asks

"I am your Great-Great-Great Aunt", Queen Sashandra says smiling

"I haven't heard of you", Caspian says

"Well they don't like to talk about me", Queen Sashandra says

"So is Edmund the only one married?" Helen asks

"No everyone is married but me. I haven't found my soulmate yet. It will be soon though", Queen Susan replies to her mother

"And Prince Corin is who's son?" Peter asks

"He is Edmund's and mine eldest", Queen Sashandra says

"Would you like to look around?" Queen Susan offers

"Of course! How did this place come to be? After all it wasn't here last time", Lucy asks

"Well Lu this is Aslan's How it was hidden till the war with the Telmarine's. Now this is our Haven. Our city", Queen Susan says as she leads them into the tunnels

"How did you make all these tunnels?" John asks his daughter

"Well it took a lot of work but we managed that is all I will tell you at the moment", Queen Susan says

"Where are your siblings?" Helen asks

"Edmund, Arthur, and James are on a diplomatic mission. Selena is with Aslan", Queen Susan says

"What about Sarah?" Peter asks

"Your wife went to find Aslan we have heard nothing from her in weeks", Queen Susan replies

They walk and come to a door and a sign above it saying Healing Halls.

"This is where we tend to all our wounded. The doors open and they see people working on the injured. Four uninjured adults looked up as they entered.

"Everyone this is my brother King Thatcher, our sisters Queen Rosie, Queen Victoria and Queen Elizabeth", Queen Susan says

"Thatcher! Rosie! Victoria! Elizabeth!" Lucy says running to give them a hug each

"Lu! My how you have grown", Queen Rosie says hugging Lucy

"Look at you Lu. I can't believe I am taller then you", Queen Victoria says hugging Lucy

"My either", Queen Elizabeth says hugging Lucy too

"You look great Lucy", King Thatcher says, "Peter is that you?"

"Yes. I am happy both off you are alive", Peter says giving them a quick hug

Queen Susan had told Thatcher, Rosie, Victoria and Elizabeth who the others where and they greeted their parents the same way Susan did.

"We best be moving on. We will have a dinner tonight together", Queen Susan decides

"I will fix something up", Queen Rosie says

"And make sure our partners are there", Queen Susan says as she leads the group out

"I will", Queen Rosie calls

They walk along the tunnels till they come to a city. At the entrance was Queen Lenora.

"Peter! Lucy! It is good to see you again. Welcome back to Narnia", Queen Lenora says hugging them

"We are glad to be back", Peter says

"So this is a city here?" Caspian asks

"Yes we expand to fit more Narnian's. Lenora we need room for these", Queen Susan says

"Of course. We have plenty of room", Queen Lenora says, "Follow me"

They follow Queen Lenora down and she gives them each a place to stay but Helen, John, Peter, Lucy and Caspian.

"Where will we stay?" Caspian asks

"It the royal side of the tunnels. This way", Queen Blair says after hearing them

"Who are you?" Caspian asks

"I am Queen Blair. Now this way I will take you on the rest of the tour. Susan, Rosie is looking for you", Queen Blair says

"I will go find her. I will see you guys at dinner. We will answer all questions then", Queen Susan says leaving

None of them noticed Susan limping away.

"Blair we have missed you", Lucy says hugging Blair

"I have missed you too Lucy, everyone lets get your rooms in the royal wing", Queen Blair says

The royals find their way to a group of tunnels that looked like they had lots of rooms. They see young males and females walking too and from and giving them looks.

"What are they looking at?" Peter asks

"Don't mind them. Most of them our your nieces and nephews! They need to get used to the idea", Queen Blair says

"Where are Louis, Thalia, Judith, Blaze, Richard, Leanne, Laura, Albert, Matthew?" Helen asks

"They are training you will see them at dinner. Now these are your rooms we have some clothes that will probably fit you all. Your all safe here for now", Queen Blair says

"How did you know we were coming?" John asks his daughter

"We heard the horn blow and we knew. We have always known you all would come back soon. But we were not expecting you Dad, Mum. So we had to make quick arrangements. Your room used to be a storage room. But now you see it is a room you can relax in", Queen Blair says

"Thank you", Helen says

"Now all you rest and I will come back to escort you all to dinner. If you need anything just ask", Queen Blair says smiling

They all leave to their rooms but Caspian.

"What is wrong Prince Caspian?" Queen Blair asks

"Please it is just Caspian. I wanted to ask if Su…Queen Susan was seeing anyone?" Caspian asks with a blush

Queen Blair tries not to chuckle. Looks like Caspian had a crush on her sister.

"No Queen Susan is not attached. She has kids but all of them have been adopted. She still hasn't found her soulmate", Queen Blair says smiling as she sees the hope in his eyes

"Thank you. I will get changed now", Caspian says bowing to her

Queen Blair smiles and walks away. She sees Trufflehunter wincing.

"Are you alright Trufflehunter?" Queen Blair asks

"I was shot by an arrow but I am fine", Trufflehunter says

"I suggest you see King Thatcher he will have that wound healed in no time", Queen Blair suggests

"I think it will be alright", Trufflehunter says

"Alright. I will come and get you when dinner is served. Rest gentle badger. You are safe here", Queen Blair says leaving the badger alone

* * *

Queen Susan was now in an argument with her stubborn nieces and nephew. Queen Lenora was there watching the fight.

"We don't want to met our _father_ ", Jasper sneers

"He abandoned us!", Jasmine yells

"He is your father and you will show respect! You are a Princess Jasmine and you Jasper are the Crown Prince of your father's throne! You will greet your family nicely. They didn't mean to leave. We can hear their story soon. They will ask about ours too", Queen Susan orders

"Do you have to tell them the story?" Princess Jasmine asks

"Yes! They have a right. We will be going to war within a week maybe. You all need to clear the air! For goodness sake they don't even know what this place is!" Queen Susan yells

"I want to know my Dad. And Auntie Lucy and Grandpa and Grandma", Princess Jezebel says quietly

Jasper and Jasmine give her dirty looks.

"You better behave they are going to be upset about missing most of your life", Queen Lenora says softly

"You WILL behave. Like your cousins will be! I will punish you if you get nasty with them. Do I make myself clear?" Queen Susan asks sternly

"Yes Queen Aunt Susan", Jezebel says

"Fine", Jasmine says

"I am not making any promises", Jasper says, "I probably won't even turn up"

"Me either", Jasmine says

"Jasper Peter Pevensie! Jasmine Sarah Pevensie! I am your Aunt and I am the High Queen of Narnia and you both are ordered to attend this dinner!", Queen Susan says in the voice of the High Queen

"Fine", Jasper and Jasmine says storming out of the room

"I will go and try to calm them down", Jezebel says leaving the room also

Queen Susan groans. This was going to be a fun dinner.

"Alright sis?" Queen Thalia asks coming in with King Louis, Queen Judith, Queen Rosie, King Richard, Queen Leanne, King Blaze, Queen Laura, King Albert, and King Matthew.

"Jasper and Jasmine don't want to meet the family. But we are having a family dinner tonight. They are going to push it", Queen Susan says

"Of course they will. They have half of Peter in them", King Blaze says with a chuckle

Queen Susan chuckles, "I know. I just hope I can stop any blood shed"

"We will. But the question is will Peter, Lucy, Mother, and Father get hurt either physically or emotionally? By Jasper and Jasmine. They need to learn the story", Queen Lenora says

"When do you think we should tell them about our injuries?" King Blaze asks

"Not yet. They are still getting used to the idea it has been 1300 years for us. I don't even think they realise that Peter and Lucy are both younger then us now and so our mother and father", Queen Susan explains

"That will come as a shock. But it can't be helped", King Blaze says

"When do we tell them we can't remember them? I mean Mum and Dad that is?" Queen Thalia asks

"Not yet. Too much going on. After the battle that will likely come", Queen Susan answers

"The battle will be soon. I can feel it in my bones thanks to Dad", King Blaze says

"That is another thing how will we tell them that Aslan adopted us as his children?" Queen Rosie asks

"That will break their hearts. We will have to wait", Queen Susan says

"And when do we tell them we are immortal?" Queen Thalia asks

"That is definably a conversation for later. Now lets get ready for dinner. Rosie, Thalia can you both help me?" Queen Susan asks

"Of course sis", Queen Rosie says

"I will go and find Thatcher, Victoria and Elizabeth. He needs to get ready", King Blaze says

"I will go and find Blair and we will get dressed together", Queen Lenora says

They go their respected ways getting ready for the dinner tonight which was probably going to give them all a headache…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

Parents: Helen and John Pevensie

Earth Age/Narnian Age if stayed

1\. Peter Pevensie (15)

2\. Susan Pevensie (14) (1330)

3\. Louis Pevensie (13) (1329)

4\. Thatcher Pevensie (12) (1328)

5\. Edmund Pevensie (11) (1327)

6\. Arthur Pevensie (11) (1327)

7\. Thalia Pevensie (11) (1327)

8\. Judith Pevensie (11) (1327)

9\. Blaze Pevensie (10) (1326)

10\. Blair Pevensie (10) (1326)

11\. Selena Pevensie (9) (1325)

12\. Lucy Pevensie (8)

13\. Lenora Pevensie (7) (1323)

14\. Richard Pevensie (6) (1322)

15\. Leanne Pevensie (5) (1321)

16\. Rosie Pevensie (4) (1320)

17\. Laura Pevensie (3) (1319)

18\. Albert Pevensie (3) (1319)

19\. Matthew Pevensie (3) (1319)

20\. James Pevensie (2) (1318)

21\. Victoria Pevensie (1) (1317)

22\. Elizabeth Pevensie (1) (1317)


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I have change most of the chapters so please go back and read them again. Thanks:)**

* * *

 **Chapter .9.**

* * *

Queen Susan and Queen Lenora go to the rooms they gave to Peter, Lucy, Caspian, their parents and friends.

"How are you settling in?" Queen Susan asks Peter and Lucy

"It is different", Lucy says

"What is this place?" Peter asks

"Corin didn't tell you?" Queen Lenora asks surprised

"No. So what is it?" Peter asks

"Come with us my friends and family", Queen Susan says

They follow Queen Susan and Queen Lenora through the corridors.

"I know this is not what you are used to but it is defendable", Queen Susan says as the walk

Lucy had walked ahead and saw the carvings on the wall.

"Peter, Mum, Dad you might what to see this", Lucy calls

Peter, Helen and John go to Lucy's voice.

"Should we follow them your Majesty?" Caspian asks

"Yes", Queen Susan says

Queen Susan takes a torch and leads Caspian to where Lucy, Peter and her parents where. Looking at the carvings of a fawn standing under a lamppost. Followed by carvings of the battle of Beruna too the coronations of all 22 Monarchs too the golden age. To they see the Pevensie's split apart and 20 go back to the Cair and the other 2 back too where they come from.

"It is us", Queen Susan says

"What is this place?" Lucy asks

Queen Susan and Queen Lenora look at each other they realised the Peter and Lucy didn't realise why this was called Aslan's How.

"Follow us", Queen Susan says handing the torch to Peter

Queen Susan leads the way in the light. Into a very dark room. Queen Lenora lights up a circle of fire around the room and they could see the details. Lucy and Peter gasped at seeing the ancient stone table. Where Aslan had sacrificed his life for Edmund's so long ago.

Lucy, Peter, Helen, John, Caspian and the others that had come with them saw all over the walls were carvings of fauns, minotaur's, gryphons, and dwarves. Along with a carving of 20 of 22 thrones filled those who made a last stand at Cair Paravel. A woman carved in stone under some rubble on the battlements of Cair Paravel and a man with a sword in his chest on horseback was carved in the stone.

The main carving that stood out the most was in the middle of the back of the room and it was a carving of Aslan in all his glory sitting on a hill with the sun shining behind him.

Queen Susan and Queen Lenora watched their siblings, parents and people take in the room.

"He must know what he is doing", Lucy says

"I think it is up to us now", Peter replies

Queen Susan and Queen Lenora frown they all still had faith in the Golden Lion. As Aslan had adopted them as his children. They hadn't lost faith in all these years but it looked like Peter had and Lucy might be starting to lose faith.

That's when they hear a commotion outside the How. Queen Lenora and Queen Susan rush out as fast as Queen Susan could with her injury the others all follow. They see a group of Narnian's arguing. Susan's siblings where trying to break the argument up with her children and her brothers and sisters children.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Queen Susan demands

Everyone quiets down at the raised voice of the High Queen.

"High Queen Susan", they mummer bowing down, "Queen Lenora"

"Forgive us your Majesty's but he is a Telmarine. He is not trusted among us. Who knows what he has done to the minds of the former King Peter and Queen Lucy during his time travelling with him and who exactly are the two other humans with them?" a faun says

"Kill him!"

"Telmarine!"

"Liar!"

"Murderer!"

"I am a Telmarine! What do you say about me? I am King Edmund the Just's wife! Give him a chance", Queen Consort Sashandra calls

"I am also a Telmarine from Telmar. I am Prince Consort to Queen Blair! As Queen Consort Sashandra says give him a chance", Prince Consort Tristin says

"I am Queen's Consort Cyradis who was a Telmarine Princess! Give my nephew a chance", Queen Consort Cyradis says

"I am a Prince Consort and I am a Telmarine. I am Consort to Queen Victoria! Give them a chance", Prince Consort Barak says

"Forgive us your Majesty's, your Highnesses you have been with us too long. We know we can trust you", a centaur says  
"He blow the horn and bought the missing King and Queen of Old back", Queen Blair declares

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen another thing from us!" Nikabrik declares

"I didn't steal anything!", Caspian says

"Didn't steal anything?" the Minotaur says, "Shall we list the things the Telmarine's have taken?"

"Our homes", a faun says

"Our freedom!" another faun says

"Our lives! You stole Narnia!" another Narnian says

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asks

"Accountable and punishable", Nikabrik says

"Ha! That is rich coming from you dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch!" Reepicheep says

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of those barbarians!" Nikabrik spits at Caspian and the Telmarine Queen Consort and Prince Consorts

"Show some respect", Queen Victoria snaps

Peter and Lucy whisper to their parents who Victoria was. Helen and John could see Victoria sure had sure grown into herself. Then they last saw her as a baby.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask the boy and the Kings and Queens of Old to go against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter asks

"No!" everyone shouts but Nikabrik

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when all thrones of sons of Adam and daughters of Eve were on their thrones", Trufflehunter says

Lucy and Peter stay quiet hoping they wouldn't bring up their leaving into this.

"He's a Telmarine. Why would we want him as a King? I'd rather put those two _kids_ back on their thrones. The others at least have been here for 1300 years at least we know where they'll be in another few hundred years", Nikabrik says pointing at the Kings and Queens of Old that were adults

"Don't you dare talk to them like that!" Prince Consort Hyrio the Centaur says defending his wife Queen Lenora

"That is my horn and I will decide if it was stolen. Yes I did leave it behind in Cair Paravel 1300 years ago. But it was meant to be by Aslan that Prince Caspian got it now! And you don't know where we'll be in another few centuries. My fellow rulers and I could die tomorrow for all you know. They only thing what we do know right now is that we need him", Queen Susan declares gesturing to Caspian

Queen Susan nods at Caspian and Caspian knew she wanted him to talk.

"And I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a Prince. The Telmarine Throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us! I will make a peace treaty with your Kings and Queens", Caspian says

Peter didn't meet Caspian's eyes, Lucy smiled, Queen Susan and her fellow monarchs nod in approval.

"It is true. The time is right. I watch the sky for it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember badger. Tarva the Lord of Victory and Alambil the Lady of Peace have come together in the high heavens. Now here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom", General Glenstorm says

"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, I mean, really?" the squirrel Pattertwig asks

"Two days ago I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs or even the Kings and Queen's of Old. But here you are, in strength and numbers that we Telmarine's could never have imagined. We have seen that this horn really is magic. It bought us together and brought back your other missing King and Queen of old. And together we have a chance to take back what is yours and ours!" Caspian calls to cheers

"If you will lead us along our Kings and Queens, then my sons and I…", Glenstorm paused lifting up his sword, "…offer you our swords"

Everyone followed drawing their swords and bowing towards the Kings and Queens and Prince Caspian. They were really not bowing to Peter and Lucy.

"We offer you our lives, unreservedly", Reepicheep says bowing

"High Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, The Queen of Old. I offer you back what is rightfully yours. Your horn and your freedom!" Caspian says kneeling before her and lifting the horn to the Ancient Narnian Queen

"Thank you Prince Caspian the Tenth of the Telmarine's. I accept the horn back and take you at your word you can give us back our land and freedom", Queen Susan says

Cheers sounded from the group.

"Come lets eat. I am sure you are all hungry by now after all of that and there are others who to see you and meet you", Queen Susan says

Queen Susan and Queen Lenora lead them and Caspian, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin to the private dinning all of the royals of the How.

Others where there waiting all talking about what the other Narnians had done. But stop as they enter.

"Sisters", a man says kissing their hands

"They are our parents", Queen Susan whispers in her brother ear knowing he wouldn't remember like she hadn't

"Thanks", King Louis whispers back

King Louis leads Queen Susan to the Head of the table. And the others were gestured to one side of the table. The other end of the table King Louis sat.

"Welcome Peter, Lucy, Prince Caspian, Mother, Father, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep and Trumpkin to the royal dinner table of the How. Everyone here is family. They will introduce themselves as dinner is put on the table", Queen Susan says

The woman who where family where bringing in bowls of food in apples and other fruits and meat that had been cooked in the fire.

"These are my adopted children Lady Victoire, Lord Jason, Lady Marisa, Lord Ralph, Lady Rebecca, Lady Lelini and Lord Lee", Queen Susan says introducing her adopted children

"You don't have someone special your Majesty High Queen Susan?" Caspian asks with a blush

"No. I haven't found my soulmate yet. But I believe Aslan when he says in my dreams it will be soon", Queen Susan says, "And please in private Prince Caspian call me Susan. Your Majesty, High Queen and Queen Susan gets old after a while in private"

"Then call me Caspian, Susan", Caspian says

"Very well", Susan says

Queen Rosie could tell her sister was smiting with Caspian and Caspian with her. Maybe this is what Aslan meant by Susan's soulmate. Maybe Caspian was it.

"Pleasure to see you again brother, sister, mother, father. And it is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am King Louis and this is my wife Queen Consort Lady Illdera of Calormen and our children the heir to my throne Crown Prince Doroon, Princess Arissa, Princess Adara, Prince Kheva, Princess Eldara, Prince Hattan and Prince Oskatat", King Louis says

"Louis you look so grown up now. My baby boy all grow up and has children. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Illdera", Helen says smiling

"Your too. A pleasure to meet the parents who bought my loving husband into this world", Lady Queen Consort Illdera says

"You know me I am King Thatcher and this is my wife Queen Consort Lady Septima of Archenland. And our children the heir to my throne Crown Prince Septimus, Princess Tempra, Prince Aryan, Prince Jaymes, Princess Seraphina, Princess Josephina and Prince Leo", King Thatcher says introducing his group

"I am your Aunt Lucy!" Lucy says excitedly

"Nice to met you Auntie. We look forward to getting to know you", Crown Prince Septimus says

"You know me I am Queen Consort Princess Sashandra of the Telmarine's I am married to King Edmund these are our children you already met heir to my husbands throne Crown Prince Corin, Prince Crispin, Prince Gabriel, Princess Arriel, Prince Asriel, Princess Ariadne, Princess Jadzia, Prince Charles, Princess Leanna, Princess Selena, Princess Terra, Prince Luken, Prince Talto, Prince Edward and Princess Alice", Queen Consort Sashandra says

"Edmund has found the perfect person in you", Lucy says

"How do you know?" Queen Consort Sashandra asks

"Well you stood up too all those Narnians. That was great", Lucy says

"They wouldn't have hurt me. Edmund is a very good warrior and is scary when he is angry", Queen Consort Sashandra says

"These are King Arthur's children wife his wife Queen Consort Mayaserana these are their children the heir to Arthur's throne Crown Princess Poledra, Prince Beldin, Prince Gareth and Princess Callie", Queen Susan says

"Nice to meet you", John says

"You all too", Princess Poledra says

"Pleasure too see you all again. I am Queen Thalia and my husband Prince Cor of Archenland is with Edmund, Arthur and James. These are our children the heir to my throne Princess Ithyssa and my other daughter Allyssa", Queen Thalia says

"Pleasure too see you all I have missed you all. I am Queen Judith and this is my husband Prince Consort Lord Rhodar and our children my heir to my throne Crown Prince Zakath, Princess Tamazin, Prince Varana, Princess Silar, Princess Poppi, Prince Riva and Princess Layla", Queen Judith says smiling

"Good to see you again. I am King Blaze and this is my wife Queen Consort Lady Aravis of Calormen and are three kids the heir to my throne who is Crown Prince Caelum, Princess Astor and Prince Blaise", King Blaze says

"I agree it is good too see you again after being so busy and only having a short time to welcome you back. I am Queen Blair and this is my husband Prince Consort Prince Tristin of the Telmarine's and these are my children the heir to my throne Crown Princess Claire, Princess Lorelia, Prince Joseph, Prince Damion and Prince Ethan", Queen Blair says

"Thank you for standing up for the Telmarine's Prince Consort Tristin", Caspian says

"Don't mention it and it is Tristan in private" Prince Consort Tristan says

"You know me I am Queen Lenora. This is my husband the centaur Prince Consort Hyrio and our children the heir to my throne Crown Princess Astra, Prince Joel, Prince Noeli and Princess Meghan", Queen Lenora says

"You look human if you don't mind me saying", Helen says with a blush

"We can change our forms to human. We can all do it at will. We like to stay this way with our human wives or husbands. Otherwise we only use our centaur form when we go into battle", Prince Consort Hyrio explains

"I am King Richard and this is my wife Queen Consort Lady Ehlana of the Lone Islands. And our children the heir to my throne Crown Prince Sparhawk, Prince Kalten, Princess Sephrenia, Prince Tynain, and Princess Aphrael", King Richard says

"Welcome back. I am Queen Leanne and this is my husband Prince Consort Prince Talen of Archenland. And our children the heir to my throne Crown Princess Taiba, Prince Durnik, Prince Kurik and Princess Nerina", Queen Leanne says

"Welcome back you know me I am Queen Rosie and this is my husband prince consort Prince Darce of Calormen and our children the heir to my throne Crown Princess Lusatia, Prince Regan and Princess Tegia", Queen Rosie says

"Welcome back I am Queen Laura and this is my husband Prince Consort Lord Vanion and our children the heir to my throne Crown Princess Mirtai and Prince Garion", Queen Laura says

"Good too see you all again I am King Albert and this is my wife Queen Consort Elys of Calomen and our children the heir to my throne Crown Princess Leigh, Prince David, Prince Hettar and Princess Alean", Queen Laura says

"Welcome back I am King Matthew and this is my wife Queen Consort Princess Prala of Calomen and our children heir to my throne Crown Prince Andreas, Prince Kail, Princess Arell, Princess Ellette", King Matthew says

"I am King James's wife Queen Consort Princess Cyradis of Telmarine. These are our children the heir to my husbands throne Princess Islena, Prince Lelldorin, Princess Asrana and Princess Polgara", Queen Consort Cyradis says

"Thank you for sticking up for my", Caspian says

"It is alright. I am part of the royal family of Telmar anyway. I am actually your Aunt. Your Fathers sister. I left before Miraz could kill me", Cyradis says

"I am Queen Victoria as you know this is my husband Prince Consort Lord Barak and our children and heir to my throne Crown Princess Marje, Prince Belar, Prince Faldor, Prince Fundor, Prince Fulach and Princess Beldaran", Queen Victoria says

"I am Queen Elizabeth as you know. This is my husband Prince Consort Lord Garan of Archenland and our children the heir to my throne Crown Princess Bertha, Prince Gorek, Prince Gelane, Prince Geran, Princess Gundred and Princess Porenn", Queen Elizabeth says

"I am so happy to be an Auntie. I am sure we will get on great", Lucy says

"I don't feel I am old enough to be a Grandmother but I will live with it. Welcome to the family", Helen says

"I agree with Helen I am not old enough to be a Grandfather but I will live. You all are welcome to the family", John says

"I am happy to be an Uncle even though I think you are all too young to me parents", Peter says

"That is rich coming from you", Princess Jasmine says

"Jasmine", Queen Susan hisses

"What Jasmine is just speaking the truth", Crown Prince Jasper says

"They just have a different flow of time then us. It has been 1300 years for us and only 1 for them", Princess Jezebel says

"Who are you three?" Peter asks, "You didn't introduce yourselves"

"They are…", Queen Susan starts

"Where your children that you abandoned with Mum", Crown Prince Jasper growls

"Jasper! Be gentle", Queen Susan says

"No! We have rights. He abandoned us", Crown Prince Jasper says

"He didn't know about you", Queen Lenora says

"He will never be our father", Princess Jasmine says

Peter was shocked that he had left his Sarah was pregnant.

"Yeh just realised you abandoned our Mum in her time of need", Princess Jasmine says getting up

"You will never be our father", Crown Prince Jasper says getting up too

"Sit down", Queen Susan says to them

"No we are going out. Jezebel you coming?" Crown Prince Jasper asks

"I want to get to know Dad", Princess Jezebel says

Peter looks faint he had triplet children.

"Fine!" Crown Prince Jasper and Princess Jasmine say storming out

"Sorry about them Peter. They have been bitter about you leaving for centuries", Queen Susan apologies

"I have three kids? Triplets? Does Sarah hate me?" Peter asks

"Yes you have three kids. Yes they are triplets", Queen Susan says

"And Mum doesn't hate you. She has been trying to change those two minds for centuries. I am Jezebel Lucy, Daddy. I am the youngest triplet. Can I have a hug? I have waited too long", Princess Jezebel asks desperately

"Yes you can", Peter says holding his arms out

Princess Jezebel goes running into his arms and they hug. Jezebel enjoys the first hug with her father in her life. Peter enjoys the first hug he got from his daughter. He was worried about the other two though.

"Your other kids names are Crown Prince Jasper Peter Edmund and Princess Jasmine Susan", Queen Susan tells them

"Will I win them around?" Peter asks still hugging Princess Jezebel

"Yes you will. I am sure you are a great father. Aunt Susan and the others tell us stories about you and Aunt Lucy. We would like to hear them from you two through and you two Grandfather, Grandmother", Princess Jezebel says going over and hugging her Aunt Lucy and her Grandparents

"You are very kind daughter", Peter says

"That is why I am called Princess Jezebel the Kind", Princess Jezebel says smiling

"Now why don't we dig in to this lovely meal and I am sure Peter, Lucy, Mum, Dad and maybe even Caspian and the others have stories to tell", Queen Susan says

"Yes!" every kid says ready to hear stories of a foreign land from their family

Queen Susan laughs at their enthusiasm. After all Queen Susan and her siblings didn't remember the land that they had come from they knew it was called England but nothing else so the young adults and kids didn't hear much about it. Now Peter had everyone's attention as he begins a story.

Peter begins a story about home telling them about his home and when they were children with Princess Jezebel sitting by his side. Now this felt like home and he hoped to see Sarah, Edmund, Arthur, James and Selena soon too. Together they could win this war…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
